Light My Way
by wisegirl502
Summary: Draco's motives throughout the story had more meaning behind them than just his hatred for Harry Potter & his love for purebloods. He was protecting someone that no one knew about. He never understood how a simple conversation during his 4th year with her would change his life, let alone the outcome of the war. She was his light, and lighted his way.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so I know there are a lot of Draco/OC stories out there but I couldn't resist. I would appreciate if there were no flames because to be honest, there is no point in telling a writer that their story sucks. If you don't like the story, then it's simple: Don't read it. However, if you like the story and have constructive criticism, you're always welcome to leave a review. AND, if you like the story, then you should review :) For the disclaimer, the only characters I own are the OC that Draco meets and the OCs that fancy Seamus and George Weasley. Other than that, all other characters belong to the brilliant J.K. Rowling. This story is just to show how Draco started to change near the end of the epic series. I mean, he was always arrogant and cocky and many times an ass (pardon my language), but he also was very conflicted and I want to show more of that side of him, the more personal side of Draco rather than the side we see in the books.**

**Chapter Quote:  
**"**Longbottom, if brains were gold, you'd be poorer than Weasley, and that's saying something."  
****~Draco Malfoy**

* * *

Chapter 1

**Draco**

Snow swirled around Malfoy's feet as he walked into the Transfiguration Courtyard. He was ditching the dance. His date, Pansy Parkinson, had gotten mad at him for not paying enough attention to her at the dance and then pressuring him into being more than just friends. So he wasn't ready to have a steady girlfriend, and being distant from her, hanging out with Crabbe and Goyle, gave him the escape he needed to avoid such a thing. Draco intended to have a girlfriend one day, just not now, not with everything that was soon to happen, things he knew about, things no one else, not even the annoying Potter, knew.

He started playing the fight back in his head again and the more he thought about it, the angrier he became. So angry, in fact, he threw his wand across the courtyard. Draco regretted it instantly as he realized that sooner or later, he'd have to go get it. He opted for later. Instead, he sat on a bench and stared at the white ground, ignoring the cold atmosphere surrounding him.

Draco never even heard anyone approach him so he was incredibly startled when a soft voice said, "I believe this is yours."

He looked up. The girl was blonde, a darker blonde than his (which wasn't hard); however, it was golden and the moonlight gave her hair the illusion it was shining. She had green eyes… or were they brown? They seemed to change; no matter what color, they were set on a beautiful face, one that could look very young or very mature, making it difficult for Draco to tell how old she was She was wearing a champagne-colored dress that was in Grecian style, and it had one strap going over her left shoulder. On most girls, it would be considered borderline racy, but on her, she made it look sophisticated. Draco had never seen her before which meant he didn't know her name, how old she was, or what house she was in.

"Are you going to keep staring at me or are you going to tell me if this is your wand or not?" She queried with a slight smile.

Inexplicably, he blushed. "Yeah, that's mine. Thanks for bringing it to me."

"The infamous Draco Malfoy said thank you. Call the _Daily Prophet_!" she joked, grinning. A small smile emerged on my face.

"Do you always talk this much to people you've never met?" Draco queried, not trying to sound rude or impolite.

"No, sometimes I glare at them and walk away. Right now I'm finding it incredible that you're talking civilly to someone who isn't a Slytherin," she remarked drolly.

At that, Malfoy really did smile. "What's your name?"

"Ziva." She held out her hand for him to shake, which he did.

"What house?"

"Well it's either Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, or Ravenclaw."

"Thank you for the clarification," Draco grumbled.

Ziva sat down next to him, a conservative distance away but close enough to where the wind blew the scent of her perfume his way. It smelled rather delicious.

"Give me your wand," she ordered. Draco looked at her bewilderedly.

"For what?" he demanded.

"Honestly, it's freezing outside and unless you want to go inside where it's warm and risk your reputation by being seen with someone who is not in Slytherin house, I suggest you give me your wand so I can make us a small fire," Ziva explained without taking a breath. Hesitantly, he handed over his wand. She muttered two incantations. The first was Wingardium Leviosa to bring over a small pile of branches that had fallen off the tree on the opposite side of the courtyard. The second was Incendio to light the branches on fire. The warmth, although weak, was welcome. She handed back his wand and he pocketed it.

"If you won't tell me what house you're in, would you at least tell me what year?" Draco prodded.

"What does age matter? You don't talk to younger witches and wizards unless they're Slytherin," Ziva retorted.

"How do you know so much about me?" he asked incredulously.

"Sorry, I just hear things. And that deduction was just sort of obvious to me. I've never seen you speaking to a younger student unless they're Slytherin."

"I'm talking to you, am I not?" Draco countered.

She smiled. "But I have not yet said how old I am."

"I'm guessing you're younger than you look. Third year?"

"Correct. All right, enough about me. What are you doing out here sulking about?" she inquired, shivering. She had on a white wool shawl but otherwise, there was nothing else to keep her warm. Draco conflicted himself on whether he should give his jacket to her. He decided against it.

"Arguing with a friend," he merely replied. He wasn't sure why she was so interested in his problems. He was also wary not knowing what house she was in. Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff students he could scare easily into keeping quiet; Gryffindor, not so much.

"I'm going to assume it was a girl seeing how a fight with one of your guy friends would not upset you so much that you would walk out of the dance," she guessed.

"You're really freaky when you do that. You're like bloody Granger knowing everything," Malfoy muttered.

"I am top in my class," she admitted with a sheepish laugh. Draco didn't get why she was laughing but the spontaneity of it made him join her, if only by giving a chuckle.

"Listen, Mr. Malfoy, do not let one girl get you down like this. If you told me what she had done or said to make you this mad, I could give better advice but I won't prod."

"Thank you… hang on, what are _you_ doing out here?" he questioned curiously. The idea had just now struck him. What _was_ she doing out here? Had she followed him out here? That would be rather creepy. Or had they just coincidentally ended up in the same place?

"My date for the dance decided to snog with a girl that quite obviously wasn't me or else I wouldn't be out here. I ditched him," she admitted, looking into the fire. Draco watched as she quickly moved the hem of her dress away from the fire; the wind had blown the billowing fabric dangerously near the dancing flames.

"Hogwarts or Durmstrang?"

"Durmstrang. Many of them are cocky jerks," Ziva commented. They fell silent, just sitting there. It was a strange, surprisingly comfortable silence. He hardly knew this girl yet he liked talking to her more than most of the other kids in his house. Ziva was different than the other nuisances called kids that Draco attended school with. He knew, however, that they would most likely never speak to each other again after tonight. The thought seemed dreadful to him.

"I think I may turn in for the night. The night is not getting younger and the air is not getting warmer. It was a pleasure talking to you Draco," Ziva said kindly, standing up. Draco stood up as well. He extinguished the fire and told her, "I'll walk you back to the Grand Staircase. After that it would be best not be seen with each other."

She nodded but said nothing. They went to the walkway that was covered. Draco went right, Ziva went left. Confused, he asked, "Where are you going?"

"There's a secret passage this way leading to the Grand Staircase. Come on, I'll show you." She beckoned for him to follow her and he did without hesitation. Since when does Draco Malfoy listen to anyone but himself? Weird…

The two reached a portrait of a witch in blue robes with white stars scattered all over the garment.

"Chops and gravy," Ziva told the portrait.

"Oooh," the portrait moaned, "Yummy! You may pass Ziva."

The portrait swung open, revealing a dark, dusty tunnel. Ziva entered without hesitation. Malfoy looked over his shoulder to make sure no one was watching before following her. He pulled out his wand and whispered "Lumos!" as the passage door swung shut.

A light from the tip of his wand illuminated the passageway. Ziva led the way and in a matter of minutes, the two emerged onto the Grand Staircase three flights up which the Slytherin student found extremely awesome.

"I'll have to remember that," he mused, looking at the portrait again. He put out the light on his wand and faced Ziva. "It was a pleasure meeting you, I can honestly say."

"Feelings mutual. Good night, Draco." She turned around and headed up the stairs, instantly telling him that she was most likely a Gryffindor. He took the chance and yelled up to her, "You're a Gryffindor aren't you?"

Ziva looked down at him from the banister, winked at him, then continued her way up the stairs. She had said absolutely nothing. What a conundrum she was, Draco thought. He headed down the stairs, to the safety and comfort of his bed.

Like Draco had predicted, neither he nor Ziva spoke to each other again that year but the conversation had never left his mind; she hadn't either. They would pass each other in the hall every so often, and they would give the other a glance, acknowledging the other's presence, then continue on their way. Malfoy's friends never found out about Ziva, he assumed Ziva's friends never knew about him.

It was like neither of them existed to the other anymore.

* * *

**Okay, so that was the first story. This isn't a one-shot by the way, it actually has a plot line. If you want to see Ziva's dress, go on my profile page and scroll down until you see a lot of blue and one of those will say "Ziva's Dress" just click on that.**

**I hope you enjoyed and I look forward to the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I was too excited to write another chapter for this so here you go!**

**Chapter Quote:  
**"**I'm half and half. Me dad's a Muggle, mum's a witch. Bit of a nasty shock for him when he found out."  
****~Seamus Finnigan**

* * *

Chapter 2

**Ziva**

**July 15, 1995, Diagon Alley…**

Ziva stepped out of Florish and Blotts bookstore, her bag full of new books. She pulled one out, _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_, and while walking down the street, started reading. Her mind shut off everyone, everything around her. While being conscious of making sure she didn't run into anything, she was also unaware of where exactly her feet were taking her. It was only when a foul stench reached her nose that she looked up. Ziva snapped her book shut as she did a full circle to determine where she was. This alley was unfamiliar to her. It was dark, filthy, and dank. Witches and wizards, many dirty themselves, milled lethargically about, some glaring at her suspiciously, others with a malevolent curiosity.

"Lost are you my darling?" A man asked, approaching her. He towered over Ziva; he had a bulbous nose, beady grey eyes, and a one-tooth smile. Discreetly reaching for her wand inside her robes, she replied, "No sir, just took a wrong turn. Thank you though."

She was silently cursing herself as she backed away from him; he followed.

"Allow me to show you the way out, love," he grunted.

"I'm fine thank you. Now if you'd please stop following me, I'd appreciate it," Ziva retorted. She was trying to control her temper but it wasn't working well. He started reaching for her. She was about to swat his arm away but she was pulled back behind someone.

"You heard the lady. She said stop following her, and that also means stop trying to touch her. Leave us you filthy wizard," the boy ordered. The older, much taller wizard miraculously obeyed. In fact, all the witches and wizards in the alley moved out of the way as the boy grabbed Ziva's hand and dragged her out of the alley.

"What were you doing down Knockturn Alley? Do you know how bloody dangerous it could be if you don't know how to handle yourself and others?" the boy demanded. Ziva quickly regained her posture after she realized who she was talking to.

"I'm sorry, Draco, I was reading and not really watching where I was going," she replied.

"How can you read and walk at the same time?" he looked at her dubiously.

"When you're a reading fanatic like me, it becomes possible. Thank you for helping me back there; I really appreciate it." She offered him a smile.

"You're welcome. Where you headed to?"

"I'm supposed to meet some friends at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor in an hour but I came early to get new books to read and to look around Diagon Alley."

"I'll join you," Malfoy offered, starting to walk with her. Ziva didn't question him. To be honest, she'd wanted to speak with him again since the night of the Yule Ball but she had never gotten a chance. She found Draco quite handsome; puberty had certainly treated him well. He had been quite adorable when he was younger. Second year he had turned very handsome. Now he was just a stud. She liked that he was taller than her too.

"Do I know these friends of yours?" Draco inquired.

"No offense, but only if you've picked on them. They're Gryffindors as well. Jade Carter and Elliot Toadbottom are their names. Elliot's nickname is Ellie. What about you? What are you doing here and what were you doing in Knockturn Alley?"

At the question, a deep blush appeared on Draco's face. His expression was embarrassment. "Don't take this the wrong way, but I was following you. I didn't know it was you and I didn't want to call out your name in case I was wrong so I was going to wait until you turned around. When you turned down Knockturn Alley, I recognized you and I went after you. I didn't realize you were reading but you obviously didn't hear me call out your name. And I came here to pick up some money from the bank."

"Sorry. I go into my own little world when I'm reading. It takes my friends about ten minutes just to get me to look up from a book. Then they have to repeat everything they said. It annoys them so much," Ziva explained with a laugh. "Let's go into Twilfitt and Tattings. I want to see if they have any new clothing or accessories."

"What is it with women and clothing?"

"We like to look good! Even if that doesn't always work out," she joked. That earned her a laugh from her companion. They entered the store. It was nearly empty save for the owner of the shop and one or two shoppers; neither Draco nor Ziva knew them. She headed straight over for the sweater section and immediately pulled out a blue and white striped one. "I'm going to try this on. I'll be right back."

She saw Draco smile as she turned around and went to a dressing room. In two minutes, she was back out, looking at herself in the sweater in a mirror.

"You look quite dashing in that, you know," Malfoy complimented, leaning against the mirror and looking at her. Ziva felt quite self-conscious as he did so.

"I think I'm going to get it," she decided. She went back into the dressing room, switched into her own shirt, then went back out to the store, sweater in hand. Before going to the check-out counter, Ziva stopped to look at what accessories were available. There weren't many of interest to her except for a gold heart locket. However, when she looked at the price tag, she immediately put it back.

"Didn't like it after all?" Draco queried drolly, looking at the necklace she had just put back.

"No! I love it! It's just that it's way too expensive for what it is. Thirty galleons for a simple necklace. It's absurd."

He didn't argue with her and after she paid for her new item, left the store.

"Where to now?" he inquired, looking around.

"Well, my friends will be here soon so I guess I should head on over to the ice cream parlor. I'd say you could come but Jade and Ellie might set you on fire…" Ziva admitted sheepishly.

"I'll walk with you that way and then when we get closer, I'll just drift away. How does that sound?"

"I think it's doable." The two once again walked down the street.

"Out of curiosity, are we going to keep talking or are we just going to do what happened last year? Meaning are we going to have one conversation and not talk for the rest of the year?" Malfoy questioned. He seemed almost shy when he said it. Ziva found it cute.

"Well that's up to you. You risk your reputation by seeing me."

"We could sneak around. You're the least annoying Gryffindor I've ever met you know."

"Are you saying I'm annoying?" Ziva demanded indignantly.

He held his hands up. "All Gryffindors are annoying to me but if it helps, you're much more pleasurable to talk to than half of my own house."

"Uh huh," she mumbled.

"What are you doing next week?" Draco asked.

Looking up at him, she answered, "Nothing that I know of. Why?"

"I was thinking we could go to London. Even if it is a Muggle word, it's still quite fun to go to. What do you say?"

Ziva was shocked. She couldn't tell if he was being serious of if he was pulling some mean prank on her. "Uh, what day?"

"Will Monday be all right? I'll meet you in front of Buckingham Palace at noon, how about that?"

"I'll let you know. I'll send you an owl by tomorrow afternoon. If you haven't heard from me by then, assume I can't go."

"Deal. Goodbye Ziva," Draco said, heading off. Ziva watched him go, pleased with herself. She was… friends? Did friends even suffice to explain what their relationship was? Could she even call him a friend? Ziva knew that if he had to choose to save his reputation or be friends with her, he'd definitely choose his reputation. Of course, if she had to choose him of hers, she'd choose the reputation right now. But what about _later_? What if their friendship progressed to a deeper level? Then what would happen?

"Do you think someone cast Petrificus Totalus on her?" Elliot's voice queried quietly.

"Probably that blasted Malfoy," Jade's voice answered. "I'd liked to Petrificus Totalus him and then beat him bloody. Thinks he's so much better than everyone else."

"Are you two done?" Ziva interrupted.

"She's alive!" Ellie cried out dramatically.

"Oh shut up," Ziva snapped lightly, looking at her two friends. They both stood there grinning goofily. Jade was a naturally tan-skinned, dark-eyed girl. No one knew what her natural hair color was because she was a Metamorphmagus, meaning she could change her hair color. It was usually a dark blue, but sometimes, depending on her mood, it would change against her will. For example, it usually turned pink whenever she was talking to a guy she liked. Jade also had this obsession with keeping her nails painted. She would freak out if they weren't. Right now, she was in love with having them a metallic purple color. And speaking of freaking out, she also had Demophobia, or a fear of large crowds. She'd have panic attacks in them; Jade handled them better if she was with friends but if she was alone, she'd freak out and the result usually ended in an object being blown up or someone getting an Incendio spell in the buttocks. They really jumped high when that happened and even though Ziva had seen it happened and she always felt bad for the person, she still found their reaction hilarious. Jade was also a fourth year at Hogwarts, being an average student. She was fantastic at Transfiguration. In fact, she was so advanced in it that she had already turned a person (a Slytherin student, sixth year) into a pig. Jade turned them back and told the kid if they ever teased her again, she'd find them and make sure they stayed a pig. Needless to say, she was never caught. However, Jade was horrible at potions. Many of her brews ended up exploding. It was comical unless you were standing next to her.

Elliot, affectionately called Ellie by her friends, was a blazing redhead with blue eyes and a temper. She was also a fourth year at Hogwarts. Ellie was fantastic at Charms, Transfiguration, and Potions. However, when it came to A History of Magic and Defense Against the Dark Arts, her awesomeness slackened significantly. Last time she tried the Stupefy spell, it backfired on her and she was stunned for a good ten minutes before she could even sit up. Jade and Ziva, like the good best friends they were, laughed at her before helping her up. Similarly to Ziva, she was a perfectionist, to the point of having OCD. Her bed was always perfectly made in the morning no matter how much time Elliot had. Ziva wasn't so paranoid about her bed though. But Elliot's stuff was always organized, hardly ever a speck of dust on anything she owned. Also, inexplicably, she was always very itchy. No one knew if it was some type of medical condition or if she just had an unbreakable habit of itching all over but they didn't ask for fear of being jinxed. Elliot tended to act before she thought it through. She was the only girl of the trio to earn detentions. Jade had been able to avoid it. Ziva had just never done anything to deserve one.

"What was going on in that little blonde head of yours?" Jade tapped the top of Ziva's head.

"Nothing you need to know about; come on, let's go get some ice cream!" Ziva encouraged, heading off. Her two friends followed her to the ice cream parlor where they each got the largest they could.

"So what's they agenda for the day?" Ellie asked, scooping a massive amount of ice cream into her mouth. Ziva knew what would happen next.

Sure enough, Elliot started banging the counter with her fists from brain-freeze.

"Is she okay?" A boy asked. The girls turned their heads to find Seamus Finnigan, Neville Longbottom, and Dean Thomas standing there. Dean towered above all of them. He'd really gone through a growth spurt although Neville wasn't far behind him.

"Honestly Neville, does she look all right?" Jade said in amusement. At the name Neville, Elliot swallowed her ice cream with an accompanying fall out of her chair. Neville immediately went to help her up but she shouted, "I'm fine! I got it!"

Neville backed up as she stood. Ziva tried not to laugh, along with Jade, but giggles escaped from their mouths. Ellie stuck her tongue out at them. Ziva wasn't sure why Elliot didn't let Neville help her up; Ellie was practically in love with him. Only Jade and Ziva knew though because all the other girls in Gryffindor thought he was a buffoon, no matter how much Elliot defended him. Jade had an infatuation with Seamus ever since he asked her to dance with him at the Yule Ball last year. Her crush on him was rather obvious (especially with her hair turning pink) and either he was just really oblivious or he didn't feel the same way and didn't acknowledge it. Ziva hoped it was the former reason.

"What are you boys doing here?" Jade inquired, her hair turning hot pink.

"Coming to look at the stores, see if they have any new stuff available that we might be able to have some fun with. Want to join?" Dean said. Naturally, Jade and Elliot agreed. Ziva joined in once she realized unless she went with them, she'd be all alone.

"I'll meet you guys out there. I need the restroom," Ziva told them. The group nodded and headed out. She paid Mr. Fortescue for the ice cream before heading to the restroom. She fixed her hair, made sure her makeup still looked good, and then went outside where her group was confronting some Slytherins.

"You filthy little Mudblood," Goyle spat at Elliot.

"Want me to turn you into a hog? Like I turned that sixth year Slytherin into one?" Jade threatened, pulling out her wand.

"Fight your own battles you freak of nature," he snapped at her. Jade pointed her wand at him.

"I think I'll turn you into a toad," she mused cheerfully. That was it. Ziva walked over to them and standing up to Crabbe and Goyle, even though both of them were about half a foot taller than her, ordered, "Get out of here. We're not here to cause trouble."

"Who made you boss, Herondale?" another guy growled. She turned her attention to a black guy that she recognized as Blaise Zabini. She didn't like him. In fact, the only Slytherin she liked was Malfoy.

"The fact that the only reason you guys have semi-respect for me is because of my last name. Now get a move on."

"You heard her boys. Leave them alone. We have better things to be doing than mingling with these pathetic people," Malfoy commented as he swaggered over to them. He made eye contact with Ziva, silently saying he wasn't including her in the "pathetic people" line.

"But Malfoy-" Crabbe began.

"You heard me. Let's go. We have other matters to take care of."

"Yeah, listen to the prick. Why don't you all just sod off?" Seamus said sarcastically.

"Who asked for your opinion Finnigan?" Malfoy growled, glaring at the halfblood.

"Leave, Malfoy. Your business is done here," Ziva interrupted. He looked down at her (since he was taller than her as well).

"Right. Come along boys." Draco walked off with the rest of his crew following, but not before giving the Gryffindors malicious stares.

"Stay away from us you bloody Death Eaters," Neville muttered.

"You're cute when you're angry," Ellie complimented, making Neville blush.

"Thanks…"

"Come on guys! Let's stop dawdling and go see what fun we can find!" Seamus whined, becoming impatient with the waiting. Everyone agreed and they went off. The trip, except for when Neville tripped and brought down a shelf of books, was uneventful. The boys said bye to the girls and went home. Jade, Ellie, and Ziva went to the Tube and caught a train to the outskirts of London where their houses were. The girls' houses were just a few blocks down from each other which turned out to be very convenient for them when they wanted to get together.

The girls said bye to each other, making a date for the week of August twentieth to go get their school supplies. Ziva entered her house where she was greeted by her parents. They were cooking in the kitchen and it smelled delightful.

"Hello Ziva, did you have a good time?" Mrs. Herondale asked.

"Oh, yes, it was very good. What's for dinner?"

"Beef Wellington but that's only if your father doesn't burn the house down."

"I got this!" Ziva's father exclaimed. The two women laughed.

"Go upstairs and get ready for dinner. It'll be ready shortly," her mum told her. Ziva padded quietly upstairs to her room. It was painted a pale yellow with red accents all over. She loved it. Ironically, she had had the room painted like this before she was even accepted into Gryffindor house. The yellow wasn't the exact color of the Hogwarts house but the theme was still red and yellow and that's what mattered to her. Her Great-Horned owl, named Thor, was sitting in his cage, the door open. Against her parents' wishes, she kept the cage door open so Thor would be able to fly about her room and stretch his wings. Before washing up for dinner, Ziva sat down at her desk and began to write a short note. Thor flew out of his cage and perched on her shoulder, eager for a flight. The note was simple, saying: "I'll see you Monday at noon."

She attached it to her owl, told him where to go, and then watched as he flew out of her window to his set destination.

What was she getting herself into?

* * *

**Hope you guys liked the second chapter! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I couldn't resist. New chapter!**

**Chapter Quote:  
**"**Honestly, if you were any slower, you'd be going backward."  
****~Draco Malfoy**

* * *

Chapter 3

**Ziva**

Monday came quickly, and Ziva was anxious to seem Malfoy again. She hated how she couldn't tell her friends about the whole situation; they'd hate her for 'fraternizing with the enemy.' But was he really the enemy if he wasn't a threat to her? She didn't _think_ so but he did support the Death Eaters (supposedly). Would it be so bad that a Gryffindor and a Slytherin got along? Wouldn't it show that, in times of deep distrust of certain groups, two people from opposing sides could get along?

Ziva forced herself to stop thinking. She'd already wasted five minutes staring into the mirror, doing nothing but thinking. She quickly applied her makeup, putting some eyeliner around her eyes to make them 'pop.' Afterwards, since it was especially hot outside with the temperatures being thirty-five degrees Celsius, Ziva chose to wear a dress. It was white with lace at the bottom and a brown belt. She'd never gotten the chance to wear it so why not now?

She tried not to hurry too much. She didn't want to get there before he did, _if_ he even showed up. Hopefully he wouldn't stand her up. That would be unacceptable and she'd have to hex or jinx him when they got back to school.

Ziva headed downstairs, grabbed her purse, left a note for her mum and dad (who were away on business) telling them where she was going, and then went to the train station. There, she caught a train to Kings Cross and from there, she went down to the Tube, the underground network of trains. She managed to finagle her way onto the train even with the mass amount of people shoving and pushing their way on. She got off at the correct platform and walked back up into the sweltering sunlight. Ziva had to walk a little ways to get to Buckingham Palace; she took her time though. She wanted to give Draco plenty of time to get there before her.

Buckingham Palace suddenly was in view. At first, Ziva froze, wondering where Malfoy intended to meet up. The palace grounds were huge and there were multiple places that could be where he meant. However, she figured that the safest place to go was the Victoria Memorial, the fountain located in front of the palace.

People were milling about when she walked up to the fountain; there were tourists of all nationalities taking pictures of everything they thought was interesting, even if it was a mere tree. She walked up the steps of the Victoria Memorial and sat down on one of the lower ones, where she began to watch her surroundings. Ever since Harry Potter had brought the body of Cedric Diggory back in the Triwizard Tournament and had declared quite passionately that Voldemort was back, she'd been on edge and constantly made sure she was aware of her surroundings. Her parents were one of the families that had gone into hiding. They'd actually moved to America in a quiet little town in the Upper Peninsula of Michigan. They kept in touch with other families from what they'd told Ziva, and they had both cried when they heard of the deaths of Lily and James Potter. Apparently, Ziva's mum had been best friends with Lily.

Now, she knew underage magic wasn't allowed but if she had to choose between fighting off Death Eaters and obeying the law, Ziva would, without hesitation, protect herself and use magic.

"What are you looking at?" someone whispered into her ear. Ziva flipped and slammed her purse into their stomach. There was a grunt but laughter followed.

"God, Draco! Don't scare me like that!" Ziva told him, shouldering her purse. "Are you okay?"

"Remind me not to scare you again," he replied with a grin. He was wearing a dark blue polo shirt with tan khakis and he looked great. "I was sitting there for ten minutes at least and you had no inkling I was there did you?"

"Oops…"

So much for being aware of her surroundings…

Draco offered his hand to help her stand up. She accepted.

"So where are we going?" she queried, looking at him.

"I thought we might go get some lunch and then tour around London, maybe go on the London Eye. What do you say?"

"Sounds like a plan. Just out of curiosity, do your friends know about this little rendezvous with me?"

"No. Thought it best not to have everyone giving us hell for it. What about you?"

"No. If my friends found out I was hanging out with a Slytherin, they'd kill me then you."

"What a lovely thought. I hope you like Italian. This place is phenomenal from what I've heard."

"I feel underdressed for this place," Ziva admitted.

"Oh it's fine. They're only Muggles."

"Not all Muggles are bad you know," she retorted.

"Just most of them?"

"Draco."

"All right, no talk about Muggles. Sensitive subject for a Gryffindor." He winked at her. She hit him with her purse again. They took a booth in the back of the restaurant. "Order anything you want. Tab's on me."

"Hmm, I think I'm going to do the ravioli. What about you?"

"Well since you just stole my idea, I think I'll get the spaghetti," he decided. The waiter came over, they placed their orders, and waited patiently for their meals to come. In the meantime, Draco entertained Ziva with stories about his childhood, particularly one time when he accidentally set Crabbe's pants on fire. Then one time he and Goyle had been chased by gnomes for an hour (he made her swear to never tell that story to anyone). Ziva realized he stayed away from any stories about his parents or relatives. She vaguely wondered why but his entertaining stories kept her from delving further. When he was done with his stories, she started telling ones of her life. She explained that one time she, Jade, and Ellie had been hanging out in Jade's living room and were getting into stuff (they were about four or five at the time). Jade stole her dad's wand and they were fooling around with it. Well, Jade muttered some curse and they all ended up with wings. When Jade's mum and little sister Jennel entered the house from working in the garden, she found them flying through the house. Miss Carter had been terribly upset, and she chastised the girls harshly. The girls still found it funny though. Then, another time, and more recently, the girls went to go see a movie and there was this really handsome guy in it. He took his shirt off and Ziva explained that she thought at the time she had wolf-whistled quietly. Turns out she didn't because the entire theater started laughing. Draco called that one "bloody brilliant."

Their lunches came right as Ziva finished her story, shutting the two up as they started eating. Draco kept snatching some ravioli off her plate so Ziva took some of his meatballs. The meal, she thought, was beyond incredible. The dessert, which was simple lemon sorbet, was to die for. However, when it came time to pay, she and Draco argued for a good while about who was paying the bill. He won much to her annoyance.

The two of them walked back out into the sunshine and hopped in a cab to the London Eye. Even there Draco paid for two tickets to ride the ginormous Ferris wheel. The view was incredible. She could see so much of London. The Thames River actually looked clean all the way at the top of the Ferris wheel. Of course, she knew the truth but for a little bit, she could enjoy the beauty of it.

"You should try being this nice at school," she said.

He snorted. "If only. It's hard being the bad boy, although I'll admit fun at times. Unless you get turned into a ferret. That git of a professor."

Ziva remembered that day. She had actually been in the courtyard when it happened and like all the other students (except for some Slytherins), she'd been howling with laughter along with Jade and Elliot. She felt bad for Malfoy, but it was still hilarious.

"What is it with you and your bad boy act? You're really nothing like at all… well, almost," Ziva acknowledged.

"It's easier. I mean, I make good grades in all my classes if that surprises you… well, maybe A History of Magic I could brush up on but seriously he bores you to death. Makes you wonder if he bored himself to death… But that's not the point. People don't care if you make good grades. It's how you act. I like being leader but no one listens to me when I act…"

"How you are right now?" Ziva suggested.

"Yeah, like how I am now. Or just with you in general. I'm never like this," he confessed sheepishly. "I swear, you've put a spell on me."

"And now you're mine!" Ziva sang. She smiled cheerfully as Draco laughed. She had been singing a part from the song 'I Put a Spell on You' by Screamin' Jay Hawkins. Apparently, Draco had caught what she was doing.

"That was so bad yet so good," he noted drolly. They leaned against the rail on their forearms, looking down.

"Ziva! Get back!" Draco suddenly hissed. He pulled her back into the middle of the passenger car. They received some inquisitive looks from the other people that were with them.

"What's the matter?" she demanded quietly.

He leaned in next to her and whispered, "Death Eaters. I don't know what they're doing here but they'll recognize me. When we get off, we need to make sure they don't see us, do you understand?"

Ziva nodded. They then went on pretending to look out the window.

Her heart was beating. She was a pureblood, so she should be safe. But what if the Death Eaters captured her and Draco and told her that unless she joined their cause, they'd kill her? Ziva didn't want to be a Death Eater. Her best friend was a Muggle and her other one was a halfblood. Both were wizard types that the Death Eaters liked to kill. She didn't have the guts to kill anybody. Well, maybe if she was defending herself, she might, but she would never kill people just for the hell of it.

"You okay, Z?" Draco nudged her. She looked up at him and nodded. Then it hit her that he hadn't called her by her real name; he'd just given her a nickname.

"I'm fine, D," she said.

He smiled at her. "When it's time to get off, I'm going to take your hand and we're going to get off in the middle of all the people. If they start chasing us, run."

"Gladly."

Finally, after what seemed like ages, their car came to the ground. They allowed for a certain number of people to get in front and behind them. They disembarked, hurriedly getting away from the London Eye. Draco looked over his shoulder.

"Run!" he urged.

And run they did.

They ran through the crowds and Ziva could hear shouting behind them. Why Draco was running from people he got along with, she wasn't sure, but she certainly wasn't going to question him. In a way, he was probably saving her life at the moment. She and Draco leaped over a puddle from that was left from a rainstorm the night before.

"This way!" Draco ordered, taking her hand and running down an alley. The alley itself had multiple turns and twists and alleyways. He led her down a mercurial path. Then they were on a main sidewalk again. The two of them kept running whichever way they could, anything to lose their chasers. Somehow, they ended up back at Victoria Memorial but that didn't stop Draco. He kept running with Ziva all the way into the Tube where they hopped on a train to King's Cross. At the correct station, they got off and went up to the main level to catch a train to the outskirts of the city. The two of them plopped down on the seats.

Both were heaving from their long run; Malfoy gave a breathy laugh as the train moved forward. Ziva gave one in return and soon, the two were in hysterics.

"I think that was one of the best times I've ever had," he said sincerely (and in between laughs).

"Well it's not every day you get chased by people who want to kill you," Ziva retorted good-naturedly.

"Listen, during the school year, we really need to find ways to see each other."

"I'm quite good with the Disillusionment Charm," she remarked. "I could conceal myself and sneak down to a designated meeting place."

"I'll learn it and when I do, I'll send you an owl with a place and time to meet me. We'll do it late at night when everyone else is asleep. The trophy room would be a good place."

"I'm looking forward to it."

The two fell silent and watched the outside world go by. Ziva, meanwhile, became aware that Draco was still holding her hand. Maybe he had forgotten he was holding it? They _had_ been running away from Death Eaters which would make almost anyone forget what they were doing.

She pulled out her purse, also trying to discreetly slip her hand out of Malfoy's. They weren't like that with each other. They were friends, nothing more. Most likely never would be anything but friends. Draco didn't react when she pulled her hand away.

She had actually really needed something from her purse but forgot what it was so she put her purse back. When the train came to a stop, Draco stayed on the train but gave Ziva a quick, tight hug.

"I'll give you word as soon as I can," he promised.

She smiled. "Make it soon."

* * *

**There you go! Third chapter! Hope you're enjoying it so far! Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm just on a roll with this story. Now if only I could do this to all my other stories…**

**Chapter Quote:  
**"**He's mad, is what's going on! Do you believe the rubbish he's coming out with about You-Know-Who?"  
****~Seamus Finnigan**

* * *

Chapter 4

**Jade**

"JADE!" Elliot screamed as she tackled her best friend from behind. Jade's hair flushed from her regular blue shade to a vibrant lavender, immediately alerting Elliot that she'd just highly embarrassed her best friend; the embarrassment probably came from everyone looking at them with odd expressions. "Sorry."

"You're a jerk," Jade retorted but she was grinning. She was glad one of her friends was there; it helped prevent her panic attacks in crowds. Just thinking about large crowds made her start to panic and then her hair would start turning grey.

"Where's Ziva? She's always here before us? And where's Toadly?!" Elliot cried out, turning in full circles searching for her pet toad. Jade helped after she checked to make sure her cat, a snow Bengal named Malik, was still in his cage.

"Honestly, Elliot, one day I won't be here to find him for you," Ziva's voice piped up from behind them. The two girls turned to face their blonde friend who was holding the fat, angry-looking toad. Ziva handed him to his owner who kissed him on the head and put him in a little cage. Jade gagged. Ziva made no expression.

"Why so late? You're always here before us? Are you seeing someone?! Who is it?! Where is he?! Is he a Muggle or a wizard?! Does-"

"Elliot!" Ziva interrupted. "Calm down. I got a late start this morning and then Thor came in late from hunting and he was adamant about not going in his cage." As if knowing she was complaining about him, Thor let out a huge hoot, seemingly in protest. "Oh shush Thor. Anyways, let's go get a compartment."

The girls said goodbye to their parents, giving them a tight hug, before jumping onto the train. Many of the cars were empty but the girls didn't like being in the front or back of the train. They preferred the middle.

"Well, well, well, look who it is," a gruff voice said from in front of Ziva. Jade, who'd had her head turned back so she could talk to Elliot, faced forward. Crabbe, Goyle, and Malfoy, along with a dark-haired girl that Jade recognized as Pansy Parkinson were blocking their way. Jade rolled her eyes in annoyance. What was it with them always running into this sorry lot?

"Are you going to move?" Pansy asked in aggravation.

"And why should we move?" Ziva sighed, sounding bored. It obviously irked Pansy who gave her a disgusted look.

"One, we could squash you and your little friends into the ground, two, we're older, three, we have a prefect with us, and four, your blood means nothing when you hang out with these scum," Crabbe spat. None of the girls thought as they pulled out their wands. The Slytherins, except Malfoy, did the same.

"Say that again about my friends, and I will blast you to Timbuktu. Do you understand me?" Ziva growled, pointing her wand in between Crabbe's eyes. He was cross-eyed looking at it.

"You're messing with the wrong crowd," Pansy warned, gripping her wand.

"I'll send you to Russia if you keep talking," Jade said happily. Pansy glared at her.

"Lower your wands," Malfoy commanded his group. "Ziva?"

She glared at him, obviously not pleased to have him pretty much telling her what to do. However, much to Jade's surprise, her friend listened and lowered her wand. Jade knew though that if anyone of the Slytherins made another a slur towards Jade or Elliot, Ziva would hex them without second thoughts.

"Watch what your minions say to my friends, Malfoy," Ziva admonished, getting up quite close to him. Even Jade, who would have no problem cursing any of the group, would never get all up in Draco Malfoy's face. Partially because he was a pureblood and he hated her (with the feelings being mutual), and partially because she wouldn't stand a chance against him. It wasn't advertised, but Draco was a hell of a fighter. Ziva had guts getting that much in his personal space. Although, on the contrary, she was the Hermione Granger of their year. She could probably take him and actually stand a chance.

Draco, for some reason though, seemed unaffected by her close presence. The corridor was already very cozy and narrow. This just made it awkward.

"Those minions are my friends," Draco said.

"Then let me correct myself: Watch what your _friends_ say to mine unless you want there to be trouble."

"If your friends give us the same courtesy, then it might be possible."

_I'll show you courtesy when you show a kindness to a Gryffindor and run around naked on the train._ Jade thought sarcastically. No way would she ever be nice to Malfoy. It was physically impossible for her to be so.

"They look like they're about to go at it, and I don't mean fighting," Elliot observed. Jade snorted while the Slytherins' mouths fell open from shock. Draco looked stunned while Ziva looked rather outraged.

"Elliot!" Ziva exclaimed.

"I think that's our cue to get a move on," Jade mused. She pushed Ziva to get her going. The girls purposefully brushed shoulders roughly with the Slytherins as they made their way to the middle of the train. They found a suitable compartment and took residence in it, shutting the door so Toadly, Malik, and Thor could be out of their cages. No one could explain how an owl, a cat, and a toad got along, but the three animals tolerated each other very well and would actually sleep in close proximity with each other.

Ziva crashed out on the seat while Jade and Elliot read their books. It passed the time quickly. The train ride therefore seemed short and in no time, the girls were in the carriages heading off to the castle, in their robes and all. Seamus and Dean hopped into the carriage with the girls. Ziva scooted over so Seamus could sit between her and Jade. Seamus started cracking jokes and Jade couldn't breathe from laughing so hard. Her hair turned hot pink and she hoped he thought that just meant she found him hilarious. The carriage pulled up to the school and the five hopped out. Neville was waiting for them; Jade figured it was because of Elliot. They walked into the Great Hall and took their places, waiting for the sorting to begin. The first years all looked pale and nervous. Jade could remember being like that. Her hair had been completely white she'd been so panicky. It got even worse when she had to go up to the Sorting Hat stool.

All the students stared at the raggedy brown hat. It looked like nothing but it was really incredible. Suddenly, the hat stood up straighter and began its song:

_In times of old, when I was new,  
And Hogwarts barely started,  
The founders of our noble school  
Thought never to be parted._

United by a common goal,  
They had the selfsame yearning  
To make the world's best magic school  
And pass along their learning.

"Together we will build and teach"  
The four good friends decided.  
And never did they dream that they  
Might someday be divided.

For were there such friends anywhere  
As Slytherin and Gryffindor?  
Unless it was the second pair  
Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw,

So how could it have gone so wrong?  
How could such friendships fail?  
Why, I was there, so I can tell  
The whole sad, sorry tale.

Said Slytherin, "We'll teach just those  
Whose ancestry's purest."  
Said Ravenclaw, "We'll teach those whose  
Intelligence is surest."

Said Gryffindor, "We'll teach all those  
With brave deeds to their name."  
Said Hufflepuff, "I'll teach the lot  
And treat them just the same."

These differences caused little strife  
When first they came to light.  
For each of the four founders had  
A house in which they might

Take only those they wanted, so,  
For instance, Slytherin  
Took only pure-blood wizards  
Of great cunning just like him.

And only those of sharpest mind  
Were taught by Ravenclaw  
While the bravest and the boldest  
Went to daring Gryffindor.

_Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest  
and taught them all she knew,  
Thus, the houses and their founders  
Maintained friendships firm and true._

So Hogwarts worked in harmony  
for several happy years,  
but then discord crept among us  
feeding on our faults and fears.

The Houses that, like pillars four  
had once held up our school  
now turned upon each other and  
divided, sought to rule.

And for a while it seemed the school  
must meet an early end.  
what with dueling and with fighting  
and the clash of friend on friend.

And at last there came a morning  
when old Slytherin departed  
and though the fighting then died out  
he left us quite downhearted.

And never since the founders four  
were whittled down to three  
have the Houses been united  
as they once were meant to be.

And now the Sorting Hat is here  
and you all know the score:  
I sort you into Houses  
because that is what I'm for.

But this year I'll go further,  
listen closely to my song:  
though condemned I am to split you  
still I worry that it's wrong,

Though I must fulfill my duty  
and must quarter every year  
still I wonder whether sorting  
may not bring the end I fear.

Oh, know the perils, read the signs,  
the warning history shows,  
for our Hogwarts is in danger  
from external, deadly foes

And we must unite inside her  
or we'll crumble from within  
I have told you, I have warned you...  
let the Sorting now begin.

The students cheered but quieted down quickly so the sorting could begin. Thankfully the process went quickly for Jade was starving, something her growling, rumbling stomach could attest to. Dumbledore clapped his hands once and the food, endless amounts of it appeared on the table. The students dug in ravenously. Jade, Elliot, and Ziva did not care in the least about how much they ate. They were hungry, therefore, they were going to eat. Jade and Seamus started stealing food off each other's plates while Neville and Elliot started discussing herbology. Jade noticed Ziva was very quiet, active in listening to the conversations but noticeably not giving her opinion, something very unlike her. Jade decided she'd ask her friend about it later.

When the feast was done, with everyone groaning in pain from eating more than they could handle, Dumbledore stood up to make his speech. Midway through, after announcing there would be a temporary replacement for Hagrid (Professor Grubby Plank) and a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, a woman who had a very toad-like appearance, all dressed in a nauseating pink color, made a little "hem-hem" as she stood up, making it apparent that she wanted to make a speech. Dumbledore allowed her to. Jade hardly listened but she could already tell that this new teacher and she were not going to get along. How lovely…

Ziva seemed interested but disgusted; it was amusing to Jade to watch her friend's expression change depending on what the toad said.

Once that speech was over, Dumbledore finished his and then dismissed all the students. Ziva, Elliot, and Jade headed up to the Gryffindor Common Room. Jade tried to get next to Ziva but she was conversing with Hermione, probably about the toad's (Jade found out the toad's name was Dolores Umbridge) speech. The crowdedness of everyone trying to get to their respective dorms began to make Jade become panicked. Slowly her hair turned a dark grey and it got lighter and lighter. She felt someone take her hand. Looking over, she realized it was Seamus. He grinned sheepishly at her but didn't let go. Looking at her hair, Jade realized he had just completely calmed her down because her hair was back to dark blue. She faced forward, blushing. Elliot, who was beside her, nudged her with a goofy grin on her face. Jade stuck her tongue out her friend.

The group reached the Common Room and took residence around one of the chairs which Seamus sat down in. Jade and Ziva sat on the arms of the chair while Neville, Elliot, and Jade (who had been behind Seamus the entire way up apparently) stood in front of them. The conversation had only been in progress for a few moments when the whole dorm fell silent. The girls looked over towards the entrance to see why.

Harry Potter had entered. Now Jade knew why. After last year, the _Daily Prophet_ had been slamming him and Dumbledore for being liars among other things.

"Hey, Ziva. Jade, Elliot. Have a nice summer?" he queried, obviously trying to break the tension in the room. The girls had never had anything against Harry. Jade, personally and secretly, believed Potter was right but with all the doubt going around, she wasn't in the mood to argue with people. She was almost positive Ziva believed him too. Elliot might've had doubts but she would support Harry. He'd protected her from Slytherins in her first year. The jerks had thought it'd be fun to torment a Gryffindor first year but Harry put an end to it. Even the Slytherins had been afraid of him and his Parseltongue ability. Elliot, although she'd been scared of him too, decided he was okay. That just because he might be setting the monster on the people in the school, he'd saved her so therefore, he must not want her petrified (or worse). Of course, Jade had blasted her for it but Ziva voiced her opinion that Harry wasn't setting the monster loose. She thought it was someone else. Well, she turned out to be right but thankfully, she didn't rub it in Jade's face. Ziva wasn't like that.

"Very good. And you?" Ziva asked amiably.

"Not bad," he replied. Jade and Elliot then gave similar answers to Ziva's.

"Dean, Seamus, good holiday?" Harry asked.

"All right, better than Seamus's anyway," Dean answered somewhat gravely. Harry turned to Seamus who stood up out of the chair.

"Me mum didn't want me to come back this year," Seamus informed, looking angry.

Harry seemed to be at a loss for why. "Why not?"

"Oh, let me see," Seamus remarked sarcastically, "because of you! The _Daily Prophet's_ been saying a lot of things about you, Dumbledore as well."

"And your mum believes them?" Harry demanded, irked.

"Well, no one was there the night Cedric died."

"Oh well I guess you should read the Prophet then like your stupid mother. It'll tell you everything you need to know."

"Don't you dare talk about my mother like that!" Seamus spat.

"I'll have a go at anyone who calls me a liar!" Harry retorted.

"What's going on?" Ron's voice piped up, coming to stand next to Harry. Jade wasn't sure where he'd been but obviously not in the room since if he had been, he would definitely know what's going on.

"Do you believe the rubbish he says about You-Know-Who?" Seamus inquired.

"I do. Anyone else with a problem with Harry?" Ron looked around the room, as if challenging everyone to piss him or Harry off with more accusations. No one moved, nothing was said. The two boys went up to the dormitory. The rest of the kids continued the conversation while Seamus sat back down.

"That little git," he muttered. "Thinks everyone has to believe him. Where's the bloody proof that You-Know-Who is back?"

"How else would you explain Cedric?" Ziva questioned. Her question wasn't snappy, just forcing Seamus to think otherwise.

"Maybe by some killer animal in the maze but it's so much easier to blame it on You-Know-Who for him."

"I honestly don't believe Harry would lie about something as serious as Voldemort coming back. What purpose would that serve?" she countered. Jade cringed at the dark lord's name. Her friend was one of very few people unafraid to say his name. "I'm going to turn in for the night. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

Jade watched her best friend go up the stairs to the girls' dormitory. She and Elliot shared a look, before excusing themselves from the conversation and chasing Ziva. They found her unpacking her trunk, laying things out on her bed.

"What's going on with you? You're very…" Elliot trailed off, trying to think of the right word.

"Short-tempered? Quiet? All of the above possibly?" Jade offered.

"All of the above," Ellie decided. "What's up?"

"Nothing, I'm just exhausted and Seamus was angering me. I know it's an absurd thought that Voldemort might actually be back but what's the point in lying about him being back? There is no point, at least no rational one I can think of."

Jade understood but she wasn't going to say anything about what she believed to either Seamus or Ziva. If she told Seamus, he'd get mad at her for believing the 'rubbish.' If she told Ziva, she'd rub it in Seamus's face that even Jade believed Voldemort was back. Either way, Seamus would find out and he'd be pissed at her.

Ziva went to the bathroom, leaving Jade and Elliot alone. The two girls, deciding to take a shower in the morning, put on their pajamas and got into bed. They were asleep within minutes.

* * *

**There you guys go! Hope you liked the chapter! Please review :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Let's keep this going!**

**Chapter Quote:  
****"Montague's just been found in a toilet, Sir."  
****~Draco Malfoy**

* * *

Chapter 5

**Ziva**

Somewhere in the Gryffindor House, a clock struck eleven. All of the students were asleep as Ziva stealthily got up from her bed. She slipped on some jeans and a sweatshirt, not really caring about her appearance, although she made sure her hair still looked good. She went out to the stairwell where she conducted the Disillusionment charm. It made her turn nearly invisible. Dumbledore, near the middle of the second term during her third year, had called upon Ziva, Jade, and Elliot to come to his office. The girls had been petrified, fearing they'd done something wrong. In fact, it was quite the opposite.

* * *

"_Hello girls," the headmaster greeted kindly. The all replied with timid hellos. "I assume you are wondering why I called you three here."_

"_Yes, sir," Ziva answered._

"_You see, you three are have been specially chosen by your teachers at my request. You three show an unusual talent for Charms and Transfiguration. Tell me, have you ever heard of the Disillusionment Charm?"_

"_It rends the wizard or witch nearly invisible, totally invisible if the caster is very advanced in it," Elliot explained._

"_Very good Miss Toadbottom. Ten points to Gryffindor. Yes, and while most parents would discourage me from saying this, I believe you three to be quite rational. I do believe a Second Wizard War is coming, with of course Mr. Potter being at the center of it. That war I believe will take place at Hogwarts, the final battle at least."_

"_Sir, I'm not following you. What does the Second Wizard War and the Disillusionment charm have to do with us?" Jade queried._

"_Inquisitive minds, I see. Potter will one day go on a quest. When, I'm not exactly sure. However, for the final battle to take place here, Voldemort will need his followers on the inside to help him get the others on the outside in as well. I am putting you three in a dangerous position but only because I believe you can pull it off without getting injured. You will need to cause quite a ruckus for all the teachers for Voldemort to show that Hogwarts will not submit willingly. But, to do so, you will need to be invisible so the chance that you will be harmed will be lessened significantly. And that is why I have called you here. Now, I do not want any one of you to feel obligated, but do know that this meeting must remain secret to everyone around you. If one of you wishes not to be a part of this, I completely understand but I will perform the Obliviation Charm on you to make sure this stays a secret."_

_Ziva didn't hesitate in stepping forward and agreeing to go through this. Jade and Elliot were quick to follow._

_From that night on, the girls met with Dumbledore every Sunday during their third year. They mastered the charm by the end of the year. The headmaster ordered them to continue their lessons for the first term of their fourth year as well but to not practice during the summer so they wouldn't get expelled by using underage magic._

* * *

Ziva smiled at the memory, still surprised that out of everyone Dumbledore could've chosen, he'd chosen her, Jade, and Elliot.

Once the spell was completed and Ziva couldn't see any part of herself, she headed quietly out of the Gyrffindor house. The Fat Lady portrait was bewildered when she saw no one come out after she'd opened her door. Ziva ignored the tired ramblings of the portrait and proceeded down to the second floor. She had received a note that morning from Malfoy saying he'd mastered the charm and to meet him in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom instead of the trophy room. She padded lightly down the Grand Staircase to the second floor and sidled along the wall in case a teacher or two passed her. Her heart pounded; she didn't want to get caught but she also was looking forward to seeing Draco again.

After checking her surroundings, making sure no teachers would be around to hear the door opening, Ziva entered the bathroom and closed the door softly behind her. She turned around and called out softly, "Draco?"

"Over here," his voice replied. Ziva let out a small sigh of relief as she walked over to the stalls. Draco was leaning against the wall underneath the circular window, eating a green apple.

"Hey, there," she whispered, sitting next to him. He had his shoulder-bag next to him; he pulled something out for her. It was an apple.

"Hey, I was starting to think you weren't going to come," he admitted. He handed her the apple. "Here, thought you might be hungry. Took these from the common room."

"Thank you," she said, biting into it. The apple was delicious. "And sorry for coming late. It took forever for all the girls to fall asleep."

"So, how's your first day back?" he inquired, looking at her.

"Tense."

"How so?"

"My house is taking sides on whether or not Voldemort is back and if Harry is telling the truth," Ziva informed.

"Do you think he is?"

"I'm not going to talk about that," she said with a smile. "What about you?"

"It's good to be boss," he claimed satisfactorily. Ziva looked at his Prefect badge which was gleaming in the moonlight that came from the window above.

"What do you think of that new professor? Umbridge, I mean."

"I like her ideals and I think she's absolutely right although I'll admit, I don't like the part about not being able to use magic."

"What?!" she exclaimed, choking on the piece of apple she'd just eaten. Draco pulled some pumpkin juice out of his bag and handed it to her. She downed it so she'd stop choking; thankfully it worked. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"So what's this nonsense about not being able to use magic?" she queried, leaning back up against the wall and looking at Draco.

"The ministry thinks that Dumbledore is creating some sort of army of students to help him take over the as Minister of Magic. I'm not sure what Fudge's rationing on that is but the old man had to have given him some reason. That's the reason Umbridge is here. She's to make sure Dumbledore isn't doing such a thing."

"Oh that's ridiculous. Dumbledore has no time for being Minister of Magic. He loves being headmaster too much. Besides, he's been offered the position multiple times and refused. Why would he want to take it now?"

"Well he is siding with Potter on this whole thing. Perhaps he wants to take the position to mobilize the wizarding world against Lord Voldemort?"

"Half the wizarding world doesn't even believe him _or_ Harry!"

"Maybe we should stop discussing this," Draco said with a chuckle. "You're getting agitated… and loud. Wouldn't want any teachers hearing us."

Ziva blushed. "Sorry. I just think Fudge has gone mental. So has Pansy laid off of you any?"

"Sort of. I can tell she still wants to be together but I don't want to be with her like that. Not yet."

"Why don't you want a girlfriend?" Ziva was curious. Draco could pretty much have everything he wanted. He already had money, doting parents, power in his house. All he needed now was a girlfriend and he'd have the perfect life. What was stopping him?

"I don't really have time. Between classes, being a prefect, sneaking out to see you, it's near impossible."

"I'm one of the reasons you won't have a girlfriend?" Ziva wasn't sure if she should be offended or flattered.

"Yes, but that doesn't matter. I'd rather have these fun rendezvouses with you than have a girlfriend. I like talking to you much more than the Slytherins. I _have_ to think one certain way, even if I don't believe it."

"What do you mean?"

"Fudge for example. Maybe I do think he's absurd in thinking Dumbledore wants his position. Maybe I do think it's ridiculous that we can't use magic in Defense Against the Dark Arts. But I can't say that to them. I'd be out-casted. I can tell you thoughts like that though. You won't judge me… at least I _think_ you won't."

"I won't judge. I might disagree, but I respect your opinions. Did you know the Sorting Hat wanted to put me in Slytherin?"

"I vaguely remember that, actually. Why didn't you get put into my house?"

"I guess it knew what I'd think later down the road and knew that I'd be fighting against my entire house if I had been put into Slytherin. At least being in Gryffindor, I have people on my side to back me up when the other side is arguing with me."

"I can understand that." They fell silent, both going into their own thoughts when a high-pitched giggle made them look up. Myrtle was sitting on one of the stall doors, staring at them.

"Bad children, sneaking out in the middle of the night to see each other," Myrtle remarked in her shrill voice.

"Hello, Myrtle," Ziva greeted warmly. She knew the ghost could be annoying but if she pissed off the ghost, she'd likely go telling Harry and that would be the end of her seeing Draco and the end of all her friendships in Gryffindor… and the school.

"What are you two doing?" the ghost inquired, floating down and lying on her stomach, bracing her transparent face on her hands. Ziva wondered why Myrtle's hands didn't go through her head while bracing it. Being a ghost, Ziva thought Myrtle would just go through anything, including herself.

"Chatting," Malfoy replied. "You see, we're not really supposed to be speaking to each other."

"Gryffindors and Slytherins, you know?" Ziva pointed out.

"Yes, yes, I know very well. What _are _a Slytherin and a Gryffindor doing together? Oh! Are you two dating?" Myrtle queried, showing an avid interest in the answer. Ziva realized that even in death, when there was a good piece of gossip, girls did not change. Even she liked to hear the gossip of who was going out with who and who dueled who and who fought who and all that fun stuff. Of course, she didn't go around talking about it but she still wanted to know what was going on so in case someone did bring it up in conversation, she'd know what they were talking about.

"No, we're not dating," Ziva responded shyly, somewhat embarrassed by the ghost's question.

"Oh? Well then… you, Slytherin, your name is Draco Malfoy right?"

"Um, yes," he replied hesitantly.

"Well, if you ever need someone to talk to when Miss Gryffindor doesn't show up, I'll be so very happy to listen," Myrtle said, settling herself between the two live people and resting her head on his shoulder, looking up at him. Ziva was barely containing her laughter.

"Thanks… Myrtle," Draco said, giving her a small smile, obviously uncomfortable with the attention by Myrtle. "Uh, can I ask you a favor?"

"Of course handsome!"

"Could you not… tell anyone about us? It would be disastrous for us if anyone found out and then you wouldn't have weekly visitors."

"I think I can do that. You got yourself a deal!" Myrtle agreed.

"We're going to be meeting weekly?" Ziva questioned, leaning forward so she could see Draco in person and not through Myrtle.

"Well, I hope we can meet weekly. Can you imagine if we went a month without seeing each other? Do you know how long that discussion would be? Hours! At least!"

Ziva could actually see his point, especially if she was going to rant about things. Her tangents could go on for twenty minutes about one subject.

"Since you made the date for this meeting, I'll send you an owl for the next one, okay? But I do think we should be going. It's almost midnight," Ziva pointed out.

"Has that much time passed already?" Draco seemed genuinely surprised. "Shame, I was enjoying our conversation."

The two stood up. Myrtle floated up while questioning, "How are you going to get back to your dorms unseen?"

"Disillusionment charm. We're both very good at them," Ziva answered.

"Very clever. Don't get caught," Myrtle said, giggling. She shot up and down into a toilet. Ziva waited a few moments before whispering to Draco, "I think you have a new admirer."

"Take that Potter," he joked. It was no secret that the moaning female specter had a thing for Harry Potter so Ziva didn't feel guilty laughing softly at his remark.

Ziva and Draco simultaneously made themselves invisible with the Disillusionment charm. It was weird having someone else was in the room, knowing you couldn't see them. Maybe this is what it was like to be a ghost, being completely invisible to the world. At times, Ziva could see herself actually enjoying the privacy.

"Ziva?" Draco said quietly.

"Hmm?"

"Okay, I didn't know if you were still in here. So you'll send word to me? By owl?"

"Yeah, I'm thinking Tuesday so that's… five days from now."

"That'll work. If it can't, I'll send you an owl as soon as possible."

"All right; don't make me go waiting for hours or else I'm going to think that you don't want to have these meetings anymore," Ziva said slyly.

"The day I stop coming is the day we're over, and that's not going to happen. I'll see you soon," Draco's voice said. It was quite odd talking to an invisible person. They said good night and walked out the door. Ironically, and a bit awkwardly, they went the same direction because they both had to go to the Great Staircase to get to their houses. However, neither spoke a word in fear of getting caught by an unseen teacher.

Ziva managed to get to her dorm room without any issues. She collapsed on her bed, and fell asleep with a smile.

* * *

**So, Draco and Ziva's first nightly meeting. What did you guys think? (Besides not liking Draco, SACarter). Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Holy cow, okay, just so everyone knows, how many times I've updated this story **_**has never happened before**_**. Just know that haha anyways, read on.**

**Chapter Quote:  
**"**Why is it always me?"  
****~Neville Longbottom**

* * *

Chapter 7

**Elliot**

Elliot groaned awake as she rolled over onto her back… well, she thought she was. She hadn't realized how close she had been to the edge of the bed and promptly fell out with a loud thud. Jade jerked up into sitting position before she realized her best friend had caused the racket. She started cracking up while Elliot stuck her tongue out at her.

The racket woke all the other girls, except for Ziva, up as well. Therefore, Jade and Elliot took it upon themselves to wake their friend by jumping on her. Ziva flipped, kicking the girls off of her and onto the floor.

"Bloody hell!" Ziva groaned, falling back onto her pillow. "What was that for?"

"We were waking you up," Jade said.

"Could you not have done it in a more conventional way? Besides, I don't need to be up. You're the ones who need to take a shower."

"No, miss grumpy pants. We'll wake you up later," Elliot told her.

"Next time in a more conventional way so I don't injure you!" Ziva yelled at them as they entered the bathroom. Elliot and Jade just laughed. The two of them took quick showers and quickly dried their hair. Jade's hair always did whatever she wanted which always pissed off Elliot who had to fix her hair for ten minutes just to tame it, and then another five minutes to style it. When they went back into the dorm, Ziva was already up and ready to go. She smirked at them, silently saying, "Looks like you don't get to wake me up after all."

The girls headed downstairs to the Great Hall for breakfast. They discussed their schedules. They had History of Magic first. Jade said it would be a miracle if they made it to their next class. Professor Binns and morning did not mix will for Jade, Ziva, and Elliot who were not morning people. The girls claimed they'd be dead by the end of the lesson.

After A History of Magic was Defense Against the Dark Arts, something Ziva really seemed to be looking forward to, yet at the same time dreading. She wouldn't elaborate but Elliot figured it had to do something with the new teacher.

Next was Potions; Jade groaned and banged her head on the table while Elliot grinned and played 'Rock, Paper, Scissors' with Ziva to see who would be the unlucky person to be seated next to Jade and her explosive tendencies. Elliot lost much to her dismay while Ziva grinned from ear to ear.

Last class of the day was Transfiguration which Jade looked forward to immensely since it was her best class. As the girls finished their breakfast, she caught Ziva looking over her shoulder. Elliot turned around to see who her best friend was looking at but no one was glancing that way. Elliot dismissed it as a student doing something interesting, entertaining, or stupid.

Once finished, they got up and reluctantly trudged to A History of Magic. Jade and Elliot both dozed off periodically, while Ziva doodled in her notebook; although, she did listen and took notes, something her friends would later use for homework.

Arriving at the classroom for Defense Against the Dark Arts, Elliot nearly gagged at the unsightly, ghastly pink suit the teacher was wearing. Jade and Elliot sat in a middle desk while Ziva sat in the one next to them. A Slytherin student was next to her; Elliot and Jade were seriously waiting for the best friend to deck him because he kept insulting Gryffindor. The class itself was agonizing; Umbridge's voice annoyed the girls to no end and if a Slytherin spoke without raising their hand, that was okay; but if a Gryffindor spoke without raising their hand, ten points off. It was outrageous.

At one point during the lesson, Ziva raised her hand. Surprisingly, Umbridge allowed her to speak. "Excuse me, professor, but did you say we're not going to be using actual magic in the class?"

"That is correct. We must progress in a safe and contained environment. What if one of the spells went wrong dear?"

"Previous professors have taught us the incantations, taught us the correct wand movement, _shown_ us the spell in use, and then let us try. We've had two incidents, one because of a faulty wand and the second because my friend has a certain penchant for exploding things."

"So silly of me, but it _sounds_ like you're questioning my teaching practices?" Umbridge countered sharply.

"No professor, just trying to figure out how we can use a spell at maximum effect without even being able to practice it. It's not as if we're going to use all this knowledge to build up an army."

The toad looked stunned temporarily at Ziva; Elliot guessed it had to do with the latter part of her friend's statement. "Are you hinting to me that you _are_ building up an army?" Umbridge questioned with an avid interest.

"No, professor. I'm not insinuating that at all. The students here would not have even have time to do such a thing nor, do I think, any of us could create an army to defeat such a great witch as yourself. It was merely an example."

_Nice compliment Ziva._ Ginger thought to herself. She knew her friend knew that she was treading on thin ice and needed to get out of this quickly. Amazingly, the professor accepted it, reinforced the idea no magic would be used, and continued on with her lecture. After the lesson, with the girls walking down to the Great Hall, Jade said, "Ziva, I cannot believe you talked to Umbridge like that."

"It's ludicrous that we can't use magic. Fudge is completely off his rocker," Ziva muttered, weaving in and out of people. Elliot and Jade were right behind her.

"I can't believe she didn't give you detention," Elliot mused.

"Thank god. Witch with a 'B' that one."

Elliot and Jade laughed at their friend's statement as they took their seats in the Great Hall. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting next to them. Seamus and Neville quickly sat next to Jade and Elliot.

"She's awful," Hermione said.

"Who is?" Elliot questioned between mouthfuls of chicken.

"Umbridge. The woman's a nightmare! Already gave Harry detention for saying You-Know-Who is back," Ron explained.

"She's insane, just like the rest of the ministry," Ziva stated vehemently.

"Glad I'm not the only one who thinks so," Harry grumbled. Then Seamus engaged the three girls and Neville in an amusing story of him creating an exploding blob in Potions which of course had ticked off Snape but Seamus could really care less if the git liked or disliked him. Jade started griping about how she was probably going to blow up the entire school because she didn't stir the potion correctly.

"My kind of woman," Seamus declared, grinning at her. Jade flushed, her cheeks matching the hot pink shade of her hair.

Reluctantly, after lunch, the girls went to potions. Sure enough Jade managed to create an explosion although it wasn't big enough to burn down the entire school while Elliot and Ziva managed to create successful potions much to their friend's annoyance.

Transfiguration went much better for Jade and she was the first to manage the spell of the day. Elliot and Ziva weren't far behind.

The girls walked up to their dorm room to freshen up before dinner. Elliot and Jade were reapplying makeup while Ziva sat on her bed, writing something. Curious, her friends snuck up on her.

… Or at least they attempted to. Ziva hid it from their prying eyes immediately, laughing as she told them, "You'll have to be a lot quieter than that to see what I'm writing."

"Who are you writing to?" Elliot whined.

"A friend from Beauxbaton Academy."

"How long is the letter? I'm counting three pages! Honestly, how much do you have to write?" Jade prodded.

"A lot! Besides, a lot is happening in France. Dark magic and all. We're just talking about that and trying to find more exciting things. Now, save me a seat at dinner. I need to run to the owlery." Ziva jumped off her bed and dashed out of the room. Jade and Elliot stood up, staring at the doorway their friend had just went out of.

"Is it just me, or do you think she's hiding something?" Elliot queried.

"Looks like we're going to need to do an interrogation."

The two girls looked slyly at each other.

* * *

**Ziva**

Ziva walked quickly through the school and outside to the owlery so she could get the letter to Draco as soon as possible. She felt horrible for keeping her friendship with him secret from Jade and Elliot but they'd never let her continue seeing him and Ziva wasn't about to stop their meetings. She enjoyed his company, as strange as it sounded. He was a lot more human acting, more emotional and down-to-earth with her than he portrayed himself publicly. It intrigued her.

She made her way out of the Clock Tower Courtyard and across the Covered Bridge and all its unevenness. The hike up to the owlery was a workout, at least going up to it. The hill, although not steep, was consistent; then there were the hundreds of steps to get up to the actual tower. As Ziva finally reached the door, two Slytherins came out. One was Zabini, the other was a guy named Pike. Both of them were fifth years, both were friends of Malfoy.

"Get out of the way you filthy Mudblood lover," Pike ordered.

"Pike, hate to break it to you but I'm not like most fourth years. You don't scare or intimidate me. Now, if you would be so kind as to move out of the doorway, I would like to get on with my business and not care about what yours is."

She tried to push her way past them but they stopped her. Zabini said, "Let's see what you have here."

He tried to snatch the note out of her hand, the one meant for Draco, but quicker than she realized she could, Ziva pulled out her wand and zapped his hand. Pike and Zabini hurriedly drew their wands, pointing them at her.

"You really want to pick a fight with us?" Zabini demanded pompously.

"You really want to find out how stupid you are?" Ziva countered. Her statement provoked him immediately; he yelled "Stupefy" but she blocked it with wicked fast reflexes. The spell rebounded off her protection charm and hit Zabini, sending him sprawling back into the cold stone wall of the owlery. Ziva looked at Pike and queried, "What about you? Want to be as stupid as your friend?"

Pike went to help Zabini up but quickly moved out of the way as his friend sent three spells in rapid succession at Ziva. She blocked them all but the force of them sent her toppling over the wall. She plummeted towards the stairs, barely managing to straighten her body out so that she landed on her feet. A sickening crack came from her leg along with an accompanying scream from pain. Ziva tumbled down the remaining steps, only stopping when she hit a barricading wall. Zabini and Pike came rushing down the steps. She barely heard their voices; her head was swimming and their conversation sounded distant.

"What did we do?" Zabini hissed.

"_We_?" Pike demanded indignantly. "You're the one who hurt her! Let's get out of here! You know Malfoy will kill us for hurting a Pureblood. You remember what he said. Let's go!"

Their rapid footsteps faded quickly, leaving Ziva alone. She couldn't move; her whole body ached, but she knew she had to. In agonizing pain, she sat up, surveying her leg. It made her sick and she hastily turned her head. Her leg shouldn't be at that angle nor should she see any part of the inside of her leg.

In other words, her leg had completely snapped in half and the bone was showing. Ziva edged towards the stairs; one by one, she moved herself up, every once in a while taking a break so she could catch her breath and to stop the incessant dizziness. She vaguely wondered, as she reached the first landing, if Jade and Elliot were wondering where she was. Probably not. She'd only been gone hardly ten minutes. It'd have to be about thirty minutes before they started to worry.

She was on her own. Ziva knew a spell that might work but with an injury as severe as hers, she trusted Madame Pomfrey to fix it with her experienced hands than her own.

Ziva then conquered the next flight of stairs, allowing her to get to the owlery door. She was afraid to stand for fear she'd get so dizzy she'd fall back over the wall. Instead, she bore the pain of dragging her broken leg across the floor. Ziva managed to get inside, next to a table where extra paper and feather pens were kept.

"Accio paper! Accio pen!" Ziva whispered. The two items came to her instantly. She wrote a quick note to Jade and Elliot saying: "_Come to the owlery. It's an emergency."_

Ziva whistled and Thor flew down onto her shoulder. He gave a small hoot, as if asking if she was okay.

"I'm okay Thor. Take this and fly it to the Great Hall. Give it Jade and Elliot. Get there as fast as possible, okay?"

Thor took off at an amazing speed towards the castle as she waited patiently for help to come.

* * *

**Draco**

Zabini and Pike came rushing into the Great Hall, taking seats across from Draco. They looked suspiciously guilty. They'd done something, just what, Draco wasn't sure. He intended fully to ask them later. Perhaps they'd injured another student. He would've had high hopes it was Hermione Granger had he not been able to see her bushy hair across the room.

"What's up with you two?" Draco asked.

"Nothing. What did we miss? Anything good?" Zabini replied too quickly although he tried to act casual.

"Nothing good. You will tell me later by the way, about what you two have done. Your expressions are dead give-a-ways you idiots."

Movement above the Gryffindor table caught his eye; looking up, he saw an owl, recognizing it as Ziva's massive Eagle Owl, Thor. He was carrying a note that he dropped in front of Jade and Elliot. Draco's heart started pounding. What if that note was meant for him and the owl had messed up by giving it to them instead of him? But if it was about him, they ignored that part. The two girls leapt out of their seats, charging out of the Great Hall. Seamus and Neville watched with curious looks. Draco saw Seamus take the note and look at it before he showed Neville. The two boys went chasing after the girls.

Curiosity was eating at Draco; what had made them get up so suddenly like that? Had something happened to Ziva? That would explain a lot. For one, she wasn't in the room. Draco had, admittedly, been looking for her. Why, he couldn't explain. He just wanted to know where she was. Ziva seemed to have an aura that told him she got into trouble easily. Not trouble with teachers, more like troublesome situations.

That's when the worry set in. Determined not to think of anything happening to her, he trained his attention on the conversation at his table, but she was never far from his mind.

* * *

**Elliot**

Elliot and Jade's feet pounded on the ground as they ran as fast as they could to the owlery. Somehow, Neville and Seamus caught up to them. Elliot realized she must've left the note on the table and they must've looked at it. She made a mental note to chastise them for being so nosy later. The group ran up the stairs and into the owlery. Jade and Elliot tripped over a leg. Someone let out a short, excruciating scream.

"Bloody hell!" Seamus breathed, kneeling down. Ziva was propped against the wall; hardly any color was left in her face.

"Ziva!" Jade gasped, dropping next to her best friend. "What happened?"

"We need to get her to the infirmary," Neville insisted. "We'll find out what happened later."

"Two Slytherins," Ziva murmured as Neville and Seamus each took one of her arms and wrapped it around his shoulders. They gingerly stood up with her. Elliot didn't understand how Ziva was still conscious from all the blood loss and the grotesque sight of her leg. Jade and Elliot trailed Seamus, Neville, and Ziva as they carefully went down the stone steps. Once on solid ground, the boys were able to move much quicker and swifter. In no time, they were in the hospital wing with Madame Pomfrey flitting around for Dittany and other healing potions. Ziva was white like the pillows. Her injured leg was propped by some blankets.

"You four, leave. I need to tend to her leg; come back up after dinner. Alert Professor McGonagall about what happened," Madame Pomfrey ordered the Gryffindors. Elliot was hesitant to leave but with a small smile from Ziva and Neville taking her hand and slightly pulling her away, she left.

"Whoever did that to her is going to die," Jade growled.

"I can't wait to see what Professor McGonagall does once she gets a hold of those bastards," Elliot added. The girls, along with the boys, went up boldly to the teachers table in front of the entire Great Hall. Unfortunately, the toad was sitting next to Professor McGonagall, and when Jade whispered to her what happened, it was obvious to Elliot that Umbridge was trying to eavesdrop. The Transfiguration professor stood up, whispered to Dumbledore what happened and excused herself from the table. Surprisingly, Dumbledore followed. What was so important about her injury that he was getting involved?

A shrill "hem-hem" made Jade and Elliot turn around. Umbridge had stood up. Looking at the girls with a fake sweetness, she questioned, "What did you whisper to McGonagall?"

"Madame Pomfrey needed to speak with them," Elliot said. Then she grabbed Jade by the hand and darted down the steps away from the annoying professor.

"She is honestly one of the most annoying people I've ever met," Jade said heatedly.

"If she gets word about what happened to Ziva, she'll find a way to make it her fault and not those bloody Slytherins. Come on, let's go finish supper and then go see her."

* * *

**Injuring Ziva was completely unplanned BUT I thought up of the idea and couldn't resist. Hope you guys enjoyed! Please review :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry if anyone got grossed out by the description of Ziva's leg, I'm really sorry! But please enjoy the next chapter!**

**Chapter Quote:  
**"**This class is ridiculous."  
****~Draco Malfoy**

* * *

Chapter 7

**Ziva**

The night was quiet as Ziva lay in her hospital bed. Madame Pomfrey had turned in about two hours ago, telling Ziva it was almost midnight. There was no light; even the moon wasn't shining its silver rays. The dark clouds were blocking it, a more recent, recurring thing. Ever since Harry Potter had claimed the Dark Lord was back, the weather had been acting strangely. There were less sunny days than before, and Hogwarts didn't have many sunny days in the first place.

Ziva would've enjoyed the silence had there been some form of light. It was just discomforting not being able to see anything. Of course, the castle wasn't completely silent. The ghosts-specifically Peeves-was roaming around, cackling for some unknown reason. His laughter sounded a bit psychotic, Ziva thought.

Soft, almost silent, footsteps entered the hospital wing. Ziva stayed still but her eyes roamed over to the entrance. No one was there. Her heart started to race. Who was making the footsteps? It was obvious someone else was in the hospital wing with her but who? They were invisible. The ghosts didn't make footsteps, not that she knew of.

"Ziva? Please tell me you're awake and not sleeping with your eyes closed because if it's the latter, that's really creepy," Draco's voice whispered. Although he frightened her immensely, she started to laugh.

"Bloody hell, Draco," she said. "Way to scare me."

"I heard what happened, I came to see if you were all right," he told her, sitting on the edge of the bed next to her. Ziva propped herself up.

"Madame Pomfrey fixed my leg up quite well. I owe it's incredible, current condition to her. She did the same thing I would've done had I actually been coherent enough to say the spells but I figured it was better to let someone more experienced fix me up. How did you hear?"

"Two ways. First, I heard Snape and McGonagall punishing Zabini and Pike. They have to clean out the animal cages in McGonagall's room for two months. Second, I heard your friends Jade and Elliot saying if they ever get Zabini and Pike alone, they'd hex the two boys until they couldn't anymore."

"Oh boy. They're not joking either. They will hex them until they're caught or until they run out of curses."

"I'm so sorry. I told them not to mess with you," Draco said softly, looking at the bed sheets.

"Why me?"

"You're sounding like Neville Longbottom," he commented.

"Draco. Don't insult Neville. I happen to like him quite a lot. Now answer my question, why did you tell them not to mess with me?"

"I told them because we're not supposed to hurt Purebloods. They believe in the Pureblood supremacy more than I do, and I believe in it pretty strongly. But I will admit I've become protective of you."

"_Protective_?" Ziva nearly squeaked. Why would he be protective of her?

"For one you're younger than me, two, you have a habit of getting into troublesome situations, and three, you are too nice for your own good," he explained shyly but firmly.

"Explain the third one. I'm lost."

"You shouldn't be talking to me. I'm a horrible person. You're nice to practically everyone except to people who don't deserve it… well, except me. I don't deserve it."

"Yes you do. Just because you might have done horrible things in your past does not necessarily make you a horrible person. You're hatred towards Muggles, that's been bred into you. You've been taught to believe it. You're loathing towards Harry Potter, you're probably jealous of him because he's so famous without even trying whereas the rest of us have to strive and achieve brilliant things to gain just fifteen minutes of recognition. But you can always change Draco. You changed for me, didn't you?"

His head snapped up to meet her gaze. There was complete doubt in his eyes. Whether it was doubt that she was being sincere in speech or if there was doubt about whether he was a horrible person or not, she wasn't sure, but he never stopped looking at her.

"Yes, I'll admit I'm jealous of him, and I'll deny I ever said that, but now I have something that he does too."

"What's that?"

"More like who."

"Who?"

He merely smiled and said, "I must be going. The boys will get suspicious if I'm gone too long. I'm pretty sure they were awake when I slipped out. I'll come visit you tomorrow night too. Get me word when you're out of the hospital and _try_ not to get injured again, okay?"

"I'll try, but no promises," Ziva replied with a grin. Draco returned it, but he was hesitating about something. She couldn't tell if he wanted to say something or not. However, he said goodbye before putting the Disillusionment charm on himself and disappearing. Ziva heard him padding quietly out of the hospital wing. When she fell asleep, he tended to take up the majority of her dreams.

* * *

**Jade**

Jade was currently lying on the floor in front of the fire while Elliot rambled on about how charming Neville was earlier today.

"Elliot," Jade said, "He ran into a wall, tripped over his robes, and melted the bottom of his cauldron. Honestly, how is that charming?"

"It doesn't matter whether he's graceful or not!" Ellie snapped. "It's what matters on the inside. He means well, it just doesn't always work out for him."

"Let's go cause trouble," Jade decided, anything to switch the subject.

"Let's go see if we can find Zabini and Pike. They're going to pay for what they did to Ziva," Ellie declared.

Jade leapt up. "I say we make it where no one can see us."

Elliot got a mischievous gleam in her eye. She pulled her wand out simultaneously with Jade and they put the Disillusionment charm on themselves. They took each other's hands so they wouldn't get lost. The two girls left the Common room and to the Great Hall where most students had congregated for lunch. Jade and Elliot glided over to the Slytherin table and headed towards Malfoy. If their victims were anywhere, they'd be near the pale-face, blonde guy that hated Muggles.

Sure enough, Zabini and Pike weren't far from Malfoy. They were joking around and smiling but Jade and Elliot were about to put a stop to it.

"You take Pike, I'll take Zabini; give them Jelly-legs and welts," Jade whispered to Elliot. Elliot squeezed her hand in understanding. The girls pointed their wands at their respective targets and cast the spells. The boys immediately realized something was wrong when welts started appearing on their face. They tried to stand up but their legs, which had been practically turned to jelly (hence the name of the jinx), made it impossible. The Slytherins collapsed to the floor, itching at their faces. The girls were thoroughly enjoying the show until Umbridge showed up. Then they tried to ditch the place. However, Umbridge shouted "Homenum Revilio!"

Jade and Elliot's Disillusionment Charm wore off, leaving them completely exposed. Umbridge sent Pike and Zabini to the hospital wing while she commanded Jade and Elliot to follow her. The girls swallowed but obeyed her with their heads held high. They would show no amount of fear.

When they reached her office, she told them to sit down.

"Your punishment will be to write _I must not fight_ on paper," Umbridge said, handing them paper and red feather quills. Jade was about to write when she realized she had no ink. Pointing this out to Umbridge, the professor merely said, "Oh, you won't need any."

"How many times should we write it?" Elliot questioned.

"Until it sinks in."

The girls shrugged and started writing. At first, it started as a slight tickling on the top of her left hand. It progressed to an annoying, persistent itch. Finally, her hand burned. Jade watched in horror as the words 'I must not fight' etched themselves onto her hand. What type of black magic was this? This was cruel punishment, but she wouldn't give in. She shared a look with Elliot saying 'We're not going to give her the satisfaction of letting her know we're in pain."

The two Gryffindors steeled their nerves and kept writing until the paper was filled front and back. They stood up, handing their papers to Umbridge, with Jade saying, "I think it has sunk in enough."

Her voice stayed strangely even. She thought for sure it'd quaver. In reality, she really wanted to cry out in pain but Jade wouldn't let the toad have that satisfaction. Umbridge took the papers, smiled with a phony smile, and dismissed them. Once out of her office and out of the classroom, the two girls dashed to the hospital wing where Ziva sat on her bed, reading her books for the classes she'd missed. She looked up at the sound of her rushing best friends.

"What's got you two in a tizzy?" Ziva inquired, shutting her book but Jade noticed how her friend very carefully marked her place. "By the way, nice hexing on Pike and Zabini. Seeing them flailing around in here brightened up my day."

Elliot and Jade smiled a little. Elliot informed Ziva of what had just happened in Umbridge's office. The more she talked, the more murderous Ziva's expression became. At the end of Ellie's story, Ziva snatched their hands so she could look at the damage.

"She is the most wretched, most disgusting human-being," Ziva grunted, holding her temper in check.

"I don't know. Draco Malfoy is pretty bad," Jade commented drolly.

Ziva said nothing about him, but skillfully changed the subject back to their hands. "You need to go see Madame Pomfrey."

"But if we do, Umbridge will know we're in pain and we don't want her getting the satisfaction!" Ellie argued. Ziva looked ready to make a retort but then she smiled as another voice, a much older one, said, "What happened to your hand?"

"Hello, Professor McGonagall," Ziva greeted.

"Miss Herondale, how are you feeling?"

"Better by the day. I'm hoping to get out of here tomorrow."

"Good. It'll be nice to have you back in class. Jade, Elliot, what has happened to your hands?"

Jade and Elliot bowed their heads sullenly, reluctantly repeating the story of their earlier joke and their recent punishment. McGonagall called Madame Pomfrey over who practically flipped out; she ran to the cabinet to get some Dittany to relieve the pain and to create smaller, fainter scars.

"It's a good thing you girls came quickly. If I hadn't gotten this stuff on your hands when I did, you'd be likely to scar," Madame Pomfrey observed. Ziva gave a slight smirk to her friends but said nothing. Once the nurse had left, Jade muttered, "All right, so I'm glad she healed our hands because I didn't want to scar. Bite me."

"I'm not really a biting kind of person," Seamus's voice joked from behind Jade. She whipped around, her hair flushing to pink.

"God Seamus, way to scare me!"

"Sorry, Jade," he apologized sheepishly. Neville appeared a few moments later, carrying Bertie Bott's Every Flavored Beans.

"Thought we could share them while we talked," Neville said shyly. Ziva patted her bed, encouraging them all to sit down. The group discussed their classes (Seamus mainly talked about Potions and how he'd caused another explosion) while Neville elaborated on a second year (in Hufflepuff) who hadn't put his earmuffs on properly while handling a young Mandrake and had, like him in his second year, fainted.

At dinner, Madame Pomfrey made the group leave. They felt bad leaving Ziva alone but they had no choice. The girls wanted to go see her after supper as well but realized they had a ton of homework they had to do.

When she went to bed, Jade had nightmares, mainly because Draco was in them. He seemed to have a thing for Ziva in them but Ziva kept snubbing him. If Jade didn't hate him so much, she would've felt bad because his expression every time Ziva glared at him was a mixture of sadness, agony, and hopelessness. It was pitiful.

* * *

**Please review :) SACarter, I told you that she'd get in trouble, just saying.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Let's keep the updates going XD**

**Chapter Quote:  
**"**She's got lots of them, but there's only one Harry."  
****~Seamus Finnigan**

* * *

Chapter 8

**Ziva**

Ziva, Jade, and Elliot were relaxing in one of the compartments on the Hogwarts Express train, heading home for the holidays. The past few weeks of school had been interesting, hectic, and annoying. They had been interesting because Harry Potter had formed a secret club for people who actually wanted to learn Defense Against the Dark Arts because Umbridge refused to allow any magic. Ziva was usually paired against Hermione because she was the only one that could really give Ziva a run for her money; sometimes it was Harry although he usually just walked around the room giving pointers about what to do to improve the quality of the spell or even just to get the spell to work. It was a blast (no pun intended) and Ziva felt thrilled by the fact she was thwarting Umbridge and her Inquisitorial Squad.

For the hectic part of the last few weeks was balancing homework, D.A. meetings, and sneaking out to see Draco. More than once she'd had to reschedule with Draco because of their scheduled meeting conflicting with a D.A. meeting. Her meetings with Draco, although she never told him of the 'illicit' activities she was participating in, she did actually teach him a few spells. More than once they had to quickly use the Disillusionment spells on themselves because their spell casting had attracted the attention of a teacher due to the loudness of either a spell or the spell breaking something in the bathroom. After the last time they'd broken something, Draco whispered after Filch had left, "We should find another meeting place because they'll start getting suspicious."

"I'll start thinking of places. We'll alternate between here and the new place. Maybe there's a place outside that the teachers won't think to check for," Ziva had told him. As of yet, neither had found a place but they still met up in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom on a weekly basis, more than often meeting three or more times a week.

Finally, the annoying part had been Umbridge and the piles of homework the teachers had piled on at the end of the year. Umbridge had been particularly lenient but the only reason why was because she didn't want extra knowledge being learned by anyone that could possibly be used to help build up the army Dumbledore supposedly had. Of course, Dumbledore did have an army, he just didn't know it, nor did Umbridge, nor did Draco or anyone outside of Dumbledore's Army know about the meetings. If anyone outside did know, they hadn't said anything.

"Ziva!" Jade shouted, slapping her best friend on the leg. Ziva promptly returned it but said, "What?"

"We've been calling your name for the past ten minutes. You've been staring at that window for an hour. We were worried you'd gone comatose or something and- Honestly Elliot! Stop itching!"

"I can't! You know that!" Elliot snapped, itching her knee before moving onto her back.

"You really need to go to St. Mungo's and get that checked out Ellie. That surely is not normal, and probably isn't exactly healthy," Ziva pointed out.

"Those bloody doctors don't know what they're doing," Ellie retorted as she itched her head.

"If you don't stop, I'm going to petrify you for the rest of the trip," Jade admonished. Surprisingly, Ellie stopped but it was obvious she was forcing herself to.

"I was just thinking about how I can't wait to get home," Ziva lied. Actually, it wasn't a really lie, she just wasn't telling them _everything_ she was thinking about. They'd kill her ten times over just for talking kindly to Draco, let alone sneaking out to see him.

"Speak for yourself. I have to go see my dad," Jade grumbled.

"Really, Jade, I know you're mad at him for divorcing your mum but you can't hate him forever!" Elliot protested.

"I don't hate him! I just… never mind. It's complicated," she said. "What are you guys hoping to get for Christmas? And Ziva, don't say books."

"Oh come on! But I do want books!" Ziva protested.

"I'm hoping for some clothes. I've been wanting some so badly," Elliot said.

"I want a camera, one from the wizarding world," Ziva admitted. "I've recently become fascinated with photography."

"You better take lots of pictures of us with in it!" Jade declared.

"What about you Jade?"

"I want this amazing perfume but it's really expensive so I don't know if I'll actually get it…"

The girls fell silent as they went to their own thoughts. It was snowing outside; the white flakes became hypnotizing. They made Jade and Elliot fall asleep while Ziva shook herself out of the trance. It was dark out which just made it worse but she knew that if she fell asleep now, she wouldn't be able to fall asleep later when she actually needed to go to bed. Instead, Ziva walked out of the compartment quietly to wake herself up. It was more like she was forcing herself to but she had to stay up.

She didn't really care what compartments she went through. She even walked boldly through the one that was unofficially declared the Slytherin's compartment. The Slytherins gave her evil glares but said nothing. Ziva avoided making eye contact with Draco but she felt his gaze on her as she walked to the end of their train car.

The very end compartment, which was ten cars down from the Slytherin's, was empty; Ziva figured it was because it was so bumpy back here. It would be impossible for anyone to sleep or eat in it.

"What are you doing?" Draco's voice asked softly. She whirled around. What was _he_ doing?! If anyone caught them, it would be calamitous.

"What in the world are you doing here?" she hissed. "If we're caught-"

"No one comes down here anyways and my friends won't be coming down. I just told them I was coming to see why you came through our compartment, which in all honesty, is the truth. Why did you?"

"I was falling asleep in my compartment and I won't be able to fall asleep later if I do now so I took a walk to wake me up. Why were you wanting to know?"

"Most people don't have the guts to walk alone through the Slytherin compartment. Some of them were saying they wanted to go 'have some fun with you,' but I stopped it, saying I'd go."

"Idiots wouldn't have stood a chance against me but I admire their ambitions," Ziva joked. With a smile, she added, "And since I won't be seeing you until after the Christmas holidays, I want to say Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas to you too, Ziva. Listen, I was wondering, why don't we get together sometime over the break?"

"I could possibly sneak out somehow. We should probably do it before Christmas though. I need to buy presents for them so I think so. Does the twenty-first work?"

"You mean tomorrow?" Draco queried with an amused smile.

"Is that really tomorrow? Oh wow, I'm so out of it. Then yes, tomorrow. My parents won't mind. They know I need to buy presents."

"Then I'll see you tomorrow. Meet you by the fountain again?"

Ziva nodded. Draco left, leaving her to her thoughts again. Yes, she'd been worried they would be caught but they risked being caught every time they met, whether in secret or in public. Multiple times the two of them had come across each other, both without their groups, and almost said hi to the other in front of the student body. Luckily they managed to catch themselves in time and they would hurriedly look ahead or down at the floor but Ziva knew their relationship wouldn't stay a secret forever. Someone was bound to find out if someone didn't already know.

Deciding she was sick of being tossed about from the rockiness of the end compartment, Ziva went back to hers. She walked through the Slytherin car again and someone grabbed her wrist.

"Better watch where you walk, Herondale," a guy named Theo warned her.

"Watch what you say to me unless you want to be turned into a ferret," Ziva snapped, snatching her hand out of his grasp.

"Really? A ferret? Can you do nothing better than that? That's pathetic," Pansy remarked.

Ziva turned on her. "I'd turn you into bat. You have pointy ears and you can be really blind."

"Blind about what?" Pansy demanded indignantly.

"About people and their actions around you. Honestly, I thought you were supposed to be smart?" Ziva told her with a smirk. She was thinking of how oblivious Pansy was to the fact that Draco just did not want a girlfriend. It was so pitiful.

"Ziva!" Draco interjected. She looked at him innocently, her eyes questioning him. "Go back to your car. You have no business in here."

She held her hands up. "Oh we were just having some fun. I'd see you guys around, but I don't want to. Most of you are really quite annoying and pompous." She turned on her heels and left.

* * *

**Draco**

Draco leaned back in his seat. It was always bad when Ziva was alone when he was with his friends because his friends liked to pick on her and he always wanted to defend her even though she could defend herself well enough.

"Draco? Why did you call her Ziva? I've never heard you call any Gryffindor by their first name," Pansy noted suspiciously.

Draco tried not to show his surprise. He had hadn't he? That wasn't good. When he called people by the first name that meant he was on a relatively good basis with them (except Crabbe and Goyle who didn't like their first names).

"It was quicker than saying her last name," he lied hurriedly but persuasively.

"She thinks she's such a little know-it-all. Too bad she didn't get hurt more falling over that wall," Pansy muttered. Draco held back a nasty retort about Ziva being there for him more than Pansy has ever been but he said nothing and looked down at his wand.

"Cocky little twit," Zabini added.

"Have either of you possibly thought that maybe the reason she's so rude is because you provoke her?" Draco queried casually. They looked at him as if he'd lost it.

"Are you defending her?" Pansy squeaked.

"I'm just trying to make sure you save face for Slytherin. Just because she wasn't able to beat you last time Zabini means nothing. If all of you keep embarrassing yourselves fighting and arguing with her and getting owned, you're going to desecrate the name of Salazar Slytherin."

"Use English please, Draco. Desecrate?" Zabini whined.

"Expand your vocabulary you dim-wit," Draco retorted.

The group fell silent.

* * *

**Ziva**

Her parents were cooking breakfast as Ziva came skipping into the kitchen; her nose led her straight to the bacon. It smelled delicious and she took four pieces. She wasn't one for breakfast until it came to bacon.

"I'm going to London to do some Christmas present shopping for you two since I couldn't find anything in Hogsmeade and believe me, I looked," Ziva said.

"Be very careful Ziva. I don't like you going out by yourself with all that's happening. I don't care if you're not allowed to use magic. Bring your wand for protection," her mum told her. Ziva listened and after finishing her breakfast and hugging her parents, dashed to the train station where she hopped on a train to King's Cross. She took the usual commute to get to the platform so she could get to Buckingham Palace easily. Draco's Christmas present was concealed nicely in her purse. She didn't know if he got her anything but she didn't care. She now considered him a friend, a close one; all her close friends received presents from her.

Ziva had made sure she looked good that day by wearing black heel boots with her jeans tucked into them, a red shirt, and a sophisticated pea coat; she wasn't sure why but being around Malfoy made her cautious about her appearance. She felt the need to dress nicely around him. He always looked sharp in the suits he wore. There weren't many guys Ziva knew who would wear suits over jeans and a t-shirt. Long story short, she appreciated his classy wardrobe.

Like promised, Draco was waiting for her. He was naturally wearing a black suit which contrasted sharply with his white-blonde hair. It made his blue eyes stand out.

"Don't you look dashing," Ziva commented, sneaking up behind him.

"I always look dashing," he laughed. "You look great too. All right, I'm having you lead this expedition. I've never really shopped at a Muggle store before."

"Thank you," she said. "Don't worry, it's not that difficult. Come on."

The sidewalks were slick due to the ice and more than once Draco stopped her from falling ungracefully onto her bum. In the end, she looped her arm through his as a precaution. He laughed but didn't stop her. They entered Harrods and the look on his face was priceless.

"Muggles made this?" he queried.

"Actually, the builder was a witch but she built it for the Muggles' benefit," Ziva explained. Draco followed her carefully, not wanting to get lost because he knew he'd never find his way out of here alone. They went into one store that seemed to be full of toys. Ziva was browsing the puzzles. Her dad loved them for some reason. She looked at the really difficult ones. Her dad usually had her help him with them. She loved it.

Suddenly, she realized Draco wasn't with her. She knew he wouldn't have strayed far. Ziva weaved in and out of the crowd, looking for him. She found him at a rack; he was studying something avidly, turning it around in his hands.

"What did you find?" Ziva asked, resting her hand on his shoulder and standing next to him.

"What is this?" He countered, holding the item still.

Ziva chuckled. "That's a rubber duck. It's a kid's toy for when they play in the bathtub."

"The things Muggles invent to keep them entertained," he mumbled, putting it back on the shelf. He then came across Furby's. He picked one up, studying it, trying to figure out its purpose; his face when it started moving was priceless. He tossed it into the air and barely managed to catch it. He received strange looks from people that passed by but Ziva was busy cracking up. Then there was the SkipIt toy. Ziva and Draco actually tried the demo one out. Ziva turned out to be pretty good at it. Draco tripped himself the first time. He fell to the floor. When he rolled over to look up at Ziva, he was laughing. She helped him up with more strength than she intended and he wrapped his arms around her briefly to stop himself. He took the toy off his ankle and they went to another store.

The trip ended up being very successful. Ziva had bought ten presents for each of her parents. As they were nearing the front of the store again, she saw a photo booth. Without giving Malfoy an opportunity to resist, she dragged him into it. Draco had no idea what was going on so the first picture the booth took was him wide-eyed and confused with Ziva laughing and pointing at him. The second one he actually knew what was happening and he smirked, his cheek right up next to Ziva's, and his eyes looking at her; she was looking back at him. The third picture they made funny faces and the fourth picture, the two friends wrapped their arms around each other and smiled cheerfully. Two strips were printed, one for Draco and one for Ziva. They exited the photo booth and moved out of the way so other people could use it.

"This has probably been one of the most entertaining trips I've ever been on," he admitted, looking around at some more stores. "I'm getting hungry. Do you want to get something eat?"

"I was thinking the same thing. There's a great restaurant down the street. Let's go there. It's quiet too."

The two of them left Harrods and into the frigid cold outside. It was snowing, creating white specks on her and Draco's coats. They hurriedly walked to the restaurant, desperate to get out of the cold. Ziva's nose and ears were numb by the time they entered the restaurant but it was hot inside so she regained feeling in them quickly. The host led them to a table far away from everyone else. Ziva wondered if that was because the person thought she was on a date with Draco. If that was the case, she wasn't really disappointed. She didn't want people overhearing their conversation.

Ziva was watching people come in and out when Draco said, "Merry Christmas, Ziva."

She looked down and a small, rectangular shaped box was wrapped in gold paper with a red ribbon bow. Ziva felt so much better knowing he'd gotten her something too. She pulled out her present and said, "Merry Christmas, Draco."

She pulled out her dainty little wrapped box and handed it to him. He grinned and said, "You have to wait until Christmas day to open it though."

"Fine, but you have to wait too!" Ziva said firmly. He laughed but agreed. However, his mirth abruptly stopped when he looked at the window. Curious, Ziva turned around, barely catching Mr. Carter's blue hair walking by. She faced Draco.

"Are you okay?" she queried.

"Yeah, just saw a Death Eater. I was worried he'd see us."

"I didn't see any Death Eater but I saw Jade's dad, Mr. Carter. Who was the Death Eater?"

Draco looked at, shock etched on his face. "Jai Carter is Jade's dad? _Your_ best friend Jade?"

"Uh, yeah, that would be correct." Ziva scrunched her eyebrows in confusion. What was going on that she didn't know about? She didn't like not knowing things.

"Mr. Carter_ is_ the Death Eater I saw," Draco explained quietly. It was Ziva's turn to be shocked. Jade had never uttered a single word about her father supporting Voldemort, let alone him being a Death Eater. His allegiance really explained a lot about why Jade was so awkward with her dad, and he with her. But he'd always been pleasant to Ziva, but now she realized it was because she was a Pureblood. But how would that explain him being nice to Elliot? She was a complete Muggle, no wizard bone in her body.

"You never knew, did you?" Draco inquired gently.

"No…" Ziva murmured. Regaining her composure, she added, "But it explains a lot. I just can't believe she kept it from me. I wonder if Ellie knows. Probably not."

"Are you going to tell her you know?"

"No. I'm going to wait and see if she ever tells me," she declared, pocketing Draco's gift carefully in her purse. She looked up and smiled at him. "Let's just enjoy the meal. I don't think any more Death Eaters will be showing up."

"I hope not or we're screwed," he said. Right after he said that, their meals came and they dug in. It was delicious. Draco was having difficulty getting the last noodle in his bowl onto his fork. After looking furtively around to make sure no one was looking, he used his fingers to pick it up and eat it.

Afterwards, Draco escorted Ziva back to the train station where they hopped onto the same train to King's Cross. However, unlike their last meeting in London in the summer, they went on separate trains to their homes. They hugged goodbye and he promised Ziva he'd send a note for their next meeting as soon as he could.

**December 25, 1995…**

Christmas morning came quickly. Ziva was downstairs at nine, ready to open presents. Her parents laughed as she unwrapped her first present while Thor flew down next to her and helped her rip open the paper. Ziva gasped when she saw the gift. Inside was her very own wizard camera, one that could take moving pictures. She was completely enthralled. Her next present was a scrapbook with an antique cover. It could hold as many pages as Ziva wanted, the book would expand respectively to the size necessary to accommodate the number of pages she put in it. The rest of her presents were either clothes or books, something she also thoroughly enjoyed. The last present for her to open was the one from Malfoy, although her parents didn't know it was from him. Ziva opened it while her parents were in the kitchen cooking Christmas breakfast.

She practically stopped breathing when she saw the gold locket nestled safely in the box. It was the one from Twilfitt and Tattings that she'd wanted to buy in July earlier that year when she'd been with Draco. Ziva couldn't believe he remembered. She opened the locket, and it was empty, leaving her free to put whatever she wanted inside it.

Ziva put on the locket and went into the kitchen, pondering on which two pictures she wanted to put in there. Then it hit her. She dashed back up the stairs to her room and pulled out the photos from the photo booth. She made a copy of the strip using her wand and then pulled out some scissors. She used the second and fourth picture. It was a pain cutting them into the shape of a heart but it worked. She stuck the pictures in there and closed the locket.

Ziva smiled to herself, blushing at having the pictures in the locket. She hoped Draco wouldn't mind that she'd put the pictures of the two of them in the locket but she didn't want to put anything else in it.

Maybe she just wouldn't tell him.

Yeah, that's what she would do.

But then she felt guilty. She was already keeping her relationship with him a secret from Jade and Elliot, and now she was going to hide what she put in her locket that _he_ gave her from him? She felt awful. She was becoming too secretive.

Ziva didn't like it.

* * *

**This chapter was seven pages long on Word. I hope you guys enjoyed! Now I have to go study haha please review you awesome people!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I like making Draco sweet even though he's complete a** to everyone else haha all right, keep reading.**

**Chapter Quote:  
****"Well, I can certainly see why we're trying to keep them alive. Who wouldn't want pets that can burn, sting, and bite all at once?"  
****~Draco Malfoy**

* * *

Chapter 9

**Draco**

Draco played with the locket cuff links that Ziva had given him for Christmas as he sat at the Slytherin table in the Great Hall; they were silver with the letter 'M' engraved on them. Inside the cuff link on his left sleeve was the third picture he'd taken with her in the photo booth at Harrods. The cuff link on his right sleeve was the fourth picture.

Pansy was sitting next to him; Goyle was on his other side. Crabbe, Zabini, and Pike sat in front. They blocked his view of Ziva who seemed to be thoroughly enjoying a story Seamus was telling. He probably blew something up again. He had a nasty habit of it. Thankfully Malfoy had never been near Seamus when he blew things up.

A shrill "hem hem" interrupted his thoughts. Umbridge stood there, looking very pleased. "I need to speak to members of the Inquisitorial Squad."

Draco stood up along with his friends and a few other Slytherins. Umbridge led them out to the Great Hall and said enthusiastically, "We will attack Harry Potter and his followers tomorrow night. They have gone on with these illegal activities for far too long. They're meeting after dinner. Meet me on the seventh floor corridor at seven-thirty. We attack at eight."

The Slytherins nodded, smirking and being arrogantly boisterous. Malfoy went along but inside, he was petrified. He didn't want Ziva getting punished. He knew for a while she was a part of Harry's little group even though she never said anything about it; Draco never brought it up in fear she'd stop seeing him. Umbridge's punishment would be brutal. Those pens she used. Even Draco thought they were a cruel form of punishment but he would never admit to it, not in front of his peers. He'd be considered weak, then they'd wonder why, then they'd keep an eye on him, and sooner or later, they would find out about Ziva. He couldn't let that happen. When the crowd dispersed, Draco slipped out of the Great Hall and went to the owlery.

* * *

**Jade**

**The next day…**

"Jade! Elliot! Can you guys come here?" Ziva hollered from the girls' dormitory. Jade and Elliot, who had been in the bathroom, went to their best friend.

"What's up, Z?" Jade queried. Her friend was holding a night, looking perplexed.

"I just got this note from someone saying for me to meet them tonight at the owlery but it's at the same time of the D.A. meeting. I don't know if this is some trap so can you guys go with me?" she pleaded.

"Oh come on, I was going to get to see Seamus tonight!" Jade complained.

"And I was going to get to see Neville!" Elliot added.

"It's just this once guys. And we have plenty more D.A. meetings before the end of the year. I don't trust it not to be a trap and if it's an ambush on me by some Slytherins, then I want to have back up. Please?"

Jade huffed but agreed. "Fine, but you owe me big time."

"Thank you thank you thank you!" Ziva exclaimed sincerely. She leapt of the bed, saying she was going to tell Hermione that they wouldn't be attending tonight.

Jade looked over at Elliot. "Is it me or she still acting funny?"

"Ever since that run in with Malfoy last summer and on the train coming to Hogwarts, she's been quieter. I wonder what happened."

The two girls had interrogated Ziva multiple times about what was going on but each time, their friend blew it off as being tired from school. It was a viable excuse. Ziva did have a ton of homework, especially because she was taking more elective classes than Jade and Elliot. But school just didn't seem to be the problem. It was hard to explain. Ziva was tired but energetic, quiet but happy. There was no sense to be made of the situation.

"Maybe she's secretly seeing someone," Elliot suggested.

"Maybe she's keeping quiet because it's Seamus or Neville she's seeing," Jade mused aloud, and then growled, "If that's the case, she's going to die."

"Why am I going to die?" Ziva inquired, stepping into the room. She looked genuinely curious.

"Are you secretly sneaking around with Seamus or Neville?" Elliot questioned seriously, taking a step forward.

"What the hell, Elliot? No, of course I'm not. I don't do that. I'm not that type of person. What brought that up?"

"Because something's wrong with you and we can't tell what!" Jade explained. "You're tired yet energetic, you're quiet but happy. You're fidgeting a lot nowadays. Something's up and we want to know."

"I'm fidgeting because it's the only thing keeping me awake. The movement helps. Come on, let's go down to the owlery. That's where the note said to meet at."

The girls, led by Ziva, walked out of their room. They passed Harry and Ziva said, "Harry? I'm really sorry we're missing it tonight. Do you think you could teach us what we miss tonight another time? I heard we were learning Patronuses."

"_Patronuses_?!" Jade demanded. "Of all nights to miss, we miss the best one. This sucks."

"Yeah. Here. All you do is think of the happiest memory you can and then say 'Expecto Patronum.' Try it."

Ziva pulled out her wand. Jade and Elliot followed. The girls closed their eyes, attempting to think of a good memory. Jade was the first to open her eyes. Her memory was when she'd been accepted to Hogwarts. She'd had nightmares about it for years, wondering if she'd make it in or if they would reject her.

Elliot opened her eyes next; Ziva was last. Jade tried it first; although her Patronus didn't turn into an animal, she produced a well-sized shield. Elliot's attempt was a little more successful. The head of hyena popped up but then it disappeared. She grinned cheerfully.

Ziva was next. She looked sort of nervous, but very determined at the same time. Waving her wand, she said, "Expecto Patronum!"

The silvery blue light of the Patronus charm spewed out of her wand. At first, nothing appeared and Jade started to feel better that even Ziva was having trouble with the spell. However, within a few seconds, a huge wolf with intelligent eyes was glancing at the six Gryffindors. Ziva was beaming as she moved her wand. The wolf moved along, trotting to its destination.

"I'll send this menace after Umbridge," Ziva joked. "Maybe that'll get to toad out of Hogwarts."

The groups laughed and Harry complimented, "Well done! All of you! That's really difficult magic to do. And Ziva, you'd be my hero if you accomplished getting Umbridge out of here. Jade, Elliot, just keep practicing. You'll get the animal soon, I promise. It took me ages to get my Patronus in full form."

"Thanks Harry," Jade said sweetly.

"Well, we must be off. We'll see you later and have fun at the meeting!" Ziva said. The girls waved bye and went down to the owlery. They took their time, discussing the Patronus charm and who could be waiting for them. Jade could tell Ziva wanted it to be Zabini and Pike. She wanted her own revenge on them but Jade didn't blame her. She would feel the same way. However, she doubted it would be the two Slytherins.

It took them fifteen minutes to get to the owlery. They walked around, searching for anyone who might be there but no one was to be found.

"Lumos!" Ziva whispered. The tip of her wand illuminated the inside of the owlery. She went up the stairs, carefully searching for anyone who might be there. Jade listened but heard nothing except her and Elliot's breathing and Ziva's footsteps.

"There's no one here!" Ziva shouted from the top of the owlery. The owls that were sleeping hooted in protest against their rude awakening but the girls ignored them.

"I say we wait five more minutes and if no one shows, we head back to the castle. I don't like this," Elliot said suspiciously.

"I say we head back now. We might be able to attend the last part of the DA meeting!" Jade encouraged.

"You just want to see Seamus," Ziva pointed out drolly.

"So sue me," she retorted. "Come on, I don't like this. Besides, if we're caught, someone might think we're up to something."

"Yeah, let's go. I don't like this." Ziva led the way back to the castle. This time the girls hurried, not wanting to be caught this time of night. They made their way up to the seventh floor and were heading towards the Room of Requirement when Ziva suddenly slammed Jade and Elliot against the wall behind her. She herself peered around the corner of the wall. Jade and Elliot looked as well. Umbridge and her Inquisitorial Squad were forcing the D.A. members out of the Room of Requirement. The room's entrance had been destroyed. Jade saw Malfoy turning around; it was as if he sensed the stares of the three Gryffindors. The girls barely managed to hide their heads behind the wall again. They held their breath, praying he hadn't seen them. Elliot grabbed Jade and Ziva's hands and pulled them back towards the door the Grand Staircase.

The girls ran quietly out of the seventh floor corridor and to the Fat Lady portrait. They barely managed to get inside the Gryffindor common room before Umbridge, with the D.A. members and Inquisitorial Squad behind her, headed down the stairs.

"Am I the only one who finds it weird that the night we get a note saying to meet some random stranger, well, for Ziva to, the D.A. gets discovered?" Jade demanded, plopping on the couch.

"Why would someone do that though? If it was anyone other than a Slytherin who knew that Umbridge and her idiots would be busting the D.A. tonight, they would've told Harry who would've let everyone else know. No Slytherin would've told us about that," Elliot reasoned.

"Someone either knew about it and sent that letter to Ziva to protect her or it was just a really big coincidence that we all missed the D.A. meeting the night that it got busted."

Jade, realizing Ziva had been silent ever since they got into the common room, inquired, "What do you think Z?"

"I don't know what to think," she admitted. She looked deeply troubled by the turn of events. Jade suspected Ziva knew more than she was letting on. "I'm going to bed. And then I'm going to Umbridge tomorrow and turning myself in. I'm not letting the rest of the D.A. take the fall when I was just as much a part of it as they were."

"Ziva, you can't be serious!" Elliot gasped. "She's probably going to use that bloody pen and that pain is horrendous! You don't want to go through that!"

"I can't just sit here and do nothing! I'll feel so guilty," she wrangled, walking up the stairs. "I won't be talked out of this."

Ziva went up to the girls' dormitory, leaving Jade and Elliot with their mouths open.

"She can't be serious," Elliot said.

"We have to stop her."

"I'm guessing she knows who sent that note."

"You think? Come on, let's go to bed. We'll dissuade her in the morning."

* * *

**All right people, who do you think sent the note? :D please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Time for the next chapter :)**

**Chapter Quote:  
**"**We've all got both light and dark inside us."  
****~Sirius Black**

* * *

Chapter 10

**Ziva**

She left early in the morning, before either Jade or Elliot was up. They would try to stop her from going to see Umbridge. Any of the people in Gryffindor would if they knew what she was doing, but Ziva wouldn't allow them to. She walked quietly out of the Gryffindor common room and headed to the Defense Against the Dark Arts class. It was still early in the morning on Tuesday, so no one was awake; it was also another O.W.L testing day. Most students, except for fifth years, had the day off. Ziva knocked softly on Umbridge's office door. The annoyingly high voice said, "Come in!"

Ziva opened the door, stunned to find Draco there as well. She almost blurted out "What are you doing here?" but she caught herself just in time.

"Miss Herondale, what may I do for you?" Umbridge inquired.

"I've come to turn myself in," Ziva replied emotionlessly.

Umbridge's eyes gleamed with excitement. "For what?"

"Being a part of the D.A."

"Sit down, dear, and I'll get you some paper and a pen," Umbridge said. Ziva obeyed and sat down, studiously avoiding Draco. She knew he'd sent her the note to protect her, but Ziva would never be able to push past the guilt of allowing others to be punished while she played a part just as big as they did.

Umbridge placed the paper in front of her along with the pen. "Write 'I must not tell lies.'"

"For how long?" Ziva inquired, knowing fully well what the pen did.

"Oh, until Draco says to stop. Meanwhile, I must go confer with Professor Snape about the Veritaserum and then I have to go administer the O.W.L.S." Umbridge left the room, leaving Draco and Ziva alone. She tried to calm her pulse but it didn't work well. How long would he make her do this? He was still a Slytherin. She doubted he'd give her leniency for doing what she did.

Just as her pen was about to write the first letter, Draco interrupted. "You weren't supposed to turn yourself in."

Ziva looked up at him. "I was supposed to be there when they got caught. I'm just as guilty as the rest. The guilt would've eaten me up had I not turned myself in."

"I sent that note to protect you Ziva! How can I protect you if you don't listen?" Draco demanded exasperatedly.

"Why _are_ you trying to protect me? I don't need protection!" she wrangled.

"Let me see the pen," he ordered, holding out his hand.

"Why?" Ziva looked at him suspiciously.

"So I can switch it out with one that won't hurt you. I'm not letting you get hurt. I can't protect the others, but I can damn well protect you. Now hand it over."

She shook her hand and started writing. The words painfully etched themselves in her left hand. Ziva cringed but refused to stop writing.

"Ziva, please stop!" Draco begged her softly.

"I can't stop. I'll go to the end of the paper. I'll hurry so I make sure I don't lose my temper and zap the toad to Azkaban where she belongs," she muttered.

"Hurry then, so I can steal some Dittany from her drawer and put it on your hand, okay? Or let me write a few lines for you."

"Draco, if you write the lines, people will wonder why you have it on your hand."

His jaw ticked. "I'll use a regular pen then. But I don't like seeing you in pain."

"I'll hurry, and I'll write lightly. Lessens the pain."

And that's what she did. Ziva finished the paper in ten minutes. Draco took it from her and placed it carelessly on the professor's desk while he opened one of her drawers. Inside was a big bottle of Dittany. Why Umbridge had it, Ziva couldn't quite rationalize but she wasn't complaining. Draco poured some on her hand and the relief was very welcome. Her hand stopped throbbing within minutes and the words already started to fade away.

"Thank you," Ziva said softly, rubbing her hand ruefully.

"You're welcome. Next time, will you please do as I say?"

"No, probably not," she replied bluntly, but with a smile.

Draco rolled his eyes but returned her smirk. "One day you will."

"Don't count on it. Don't you have an O.W.L to go to right now?"

"Bloody hell… yeah, I do. I got to go," Draco muttered.

"I'll come with you. By now, everyone should already be in the testing room." The two students fled out of Umbridge's office and down to the Great Hall. Before entering, Draco hugged Ziva goodbye, apologizing for her hand.

"Don't worry about me! I'm fine! Go before someone sees us!" she gave him a light shove and he listened. Ziva headed back up to the Gryffindor Common Room. When she entered, Jade and Elliot were sitting on the couch listening to Fred and George.

"Ziva!" Elliot exclaimed when she saw her best friend. "Where HAVE. YOU. BEEN?"

"Sounded like our mother just then," Fred joked. Elliot glared at them then turned her attention to Ziva. Her gaze went down to her best friend's hand but before Elliot could say anything, Ziva queried, "What's going on?"

"Fred and I have decided that our future lies beyond the world of academics. If you three want a show, go into the Great Hall and just wait." George winked at the girls before heading to the boys' dormitory with Fred right behind him. The girls looked at after the Weasley twins, looked at each other, shrugged, and then ran downstairs to the Great Hall. They sat on steps leading to the Grand Staircase, waiting patiently and talking quietly.

"How's your hand?" Jade questioned.

"The pain's practically disappeared. I hardly feel a thing now," Ziva replied truthfully. She avoided telling them Draco had been there with her… all alone. They would've automatically assumed he forced her to write for ages; they never would've believed her if she told them that he had tried to stop her. All Slytherins were bad in Elliot and Jade's eyes. Draco wasn't perfect. He had a lot of issues. He had done horrible things, said horrible things. She didn't see eye to eye with him on many things but for some reason, in this case, it didn't seem to matter. With most Slytherins, she would've shot them down for believing what they did. With Malfoy, the reasons he believed something seemed to be because he was forced to. It seemed as if he didn't have a choice in what to believe, or at least a choice to voice what he truly thought. Maybe that was why Ziva kept sneaking out to see him; maybe he kept his views hidden from everyone and she just had to gain his trust to hear what _he _actually believed, not what he was indoctrinated to believe.

A little floating spark hovered in front of Ziva's nose, capturing her attention. She smiled, knowing it meant no harm. Turning around, she saw Fred and George, sitting on their broomsticks with their wands out. Both of them were grinning mischievously.

"Might want to hide so Umbridge doesn't blame you three," Fred whispered. The three girls scrambled to the opposite side of the room and hid behind the tall golden statue. They peered at the Great Hall doors. George waved his wand. Creaking sounds emanated all around them. Even from outside the Great Hall, the girls could hear the staccato taps from Umbridge's heels on the floor. The pink toad opened the doors, looking irked. The orange spark floated in front of her nose. It flew around her and started splitting into multiple ones in the Great Hall, completely disrupting the O.W.L tests. The little sparks briefly erupted into fireworks.

Then silence.

Umbridge, who had watched the few fireworks, turned back to face forward. She hesitantly walked over to the Grand Staircase and looked for any signs of trouble. A whooshing sound started far off in the distance, rapidly getting closer. Ziva was trying not to laugh. Elliot and Jade were having issues too.

Suddenly, Fred and George zoomed over Umbridge's head, hollering and whooping. The twins waved their wands, making all of the students' papers go into disarray in the air, not that the students were complaining. Many of them, in fact, were cheering the twins on. The Weasley twins added to the confusion and celebration by making fireworks sprout from their wands all over the place. Umbridge stood horrified in the entrance while Ziva, Jade, and Elliot cheered the twins on, clapping with all the others. They ran into the Great Hall to get a better view. Fred winked at them as he flew over their heads. The girls weaved their way next to Harry, Hermione, and Ron.

"This is brilliant!" Elliot shouted over the cacophony.

"How did you three get in here?!" Ron yelled back, laughing.

"Your brothers told us that if we wanted a show, we needed to come down!" Jade replied as Umbridge made her way down the aisle in a stupor that her 'perfect school' was now in complete disorder.

Ziva saw one spark fly down in front of Goyle's nose. He swatted it towards Crabbe who started running away. It zapped him in the butt which made Ziva crack up. Another spark dove straight at Malfoy's face who was up against the wall. He ducked out of the way right before it hit him. The spark crashed into the wall, with an image of Malfoy's scared face appearing in its embers.

"Ready when you are!" one of the twins hollered cheerfully from above the girls. The twin tossed another firecracker up as they flew out of the way. The firecracker exploded, taking shape into a terrifying, pissed off dragon. The dragon snorted out smoke as it started to chase Umbridge. She ran down the hallway in the prissiest way imaginable. Right when she left the Great Hall, the dragon chomped down. Dozens of mini fireworks flew spewed out of its mouth, destroying all of Umbridge's decrees on the wall. A few seconds later, the frames for the decrees, now empty, plummeted to the ground, ending with a loud crash.

The twins then proceeded to fly out of the school itself, continuing to set off as many fireworks as they could. The students charged outside, heeding no orders from any of the teachers attempting to regain order. Actually, Ziva saw Professor Flitwick secretly pump his fist low so no one would see him cheering the Weasley's on but then he hastily regained a serious expression.

The fireworks formed a massive 'W' in the sky. George and Fred's shouts and hollers could still be heard even though they were halfway across the Black Lake.

Someone linked their pointer finger with Ziva's. She glanced down and caught a flash of green. She didn't even turn fully around. She knew exactly who it was. Ziva squeezed Draco's finger to let him know she knew he was there. Jade gave him a dirty look but thankfully didn't look down to see that technically, he was holding hands (more like fingers) with Ziva.

Ron quickly pushed past them; he was followed by Neville, Luna, and Ginny, just a few steps behind him. Ziva turned around to watch them. Umbridge followed after them, motioning for a few people to trail her. Draco unhooked his finger from Ziva's and obeyed.

Jade and Elliot started to go after them but Ziva held her back, whispering, "Let's get back inside, put on the Disillusionment charm on, and then follow them."

Jade and Elliot nodded. The three pushed their way back in and administered the charm quickly. Ziva had done a rather shabby job this time but she was in a rush and she figured Umbridge was too focused on Harry and the others to worry about being followed. Jade, Elliot, and Ziva, grabbed each other's hands so they wouldn't lose each other and ran after the professor, although staying a far enough distance so no one might hear their footsteps. The girls went all the way up to the Defense Against the Dark Arts room. Ron, Luna, Neville, and Ginny were all being escorted gruffly up to Umbridge's office by some Inquisitorial Squad members, Draco being one of them. The ones that held the Gryffindors went inside Umbridge's office where Ziva happened to catch a glimpse Hermione and Harry in there as well, with the toad staring angrily down at them. The door slammed shut, leaving four Inquisitorial Squad members on lookout. Pansy stood pompously at the door. Ziva pushed down a growl. She hated _that_ Slytherin more than any of them. She didn't know why, she just did.

"Bastards, all of them," Jade hissed. "Let's get them!"

"No!" Ziva ordered, restraining her friend. "We're the only backup Harry has. Let's wait and see what happens. There's a reason he was in her office without her being in there."

Jade harrumphed which Ziva rolled her eyes at her friend's impatience. The three waited for hardly two minutes before Professor Snape swept into the room and up to Umbridge's office. Ziva couldn't make out what was being said but he left a few moments later and the door shut again. A couple minutes later, the door swung back open. Harry and Hermione were leading the way with Umbridge behind them, looking ticked off and excited at the same time. Ziva stuck her tongue out at the professor.

Once the three were gone, Ziva whispered, "Now let's attack these four with as little trouble as we can. Then let's go save Ron, Luna, Neville, and Ginny, and then go get Harry and Hermione."

Ziva took off her Disillusionment charm and sent the Body-Binding Cures at Pansy. The Slytherin never saw it coming and froze up rim-rod straight. She fell forward against the stone railing, right on her chest. Ziva cringed, knowing that had to hurt. The remaining three Slytherins were in complete disarray. Jade sent the Conjunctivitis charm at a dark-haired Slytherin while Elliot immobilized a short brunette Slytherin with the Freezing charm. Ziva finally sent the Bat-Bogey hex after the last Slytherin who went running from the room with his flying bogey's chasing him. The girls high-fived each other quietly.

"Now let's go get the rest of the group," Ziva said. They ran up to Umbridge's office, brandishing their wands, ready for another fight. But they found the Inquisitorial Squad members on the floor puking. Ron, Luna, Neville, and Ginny, expecting more Slytherins, simultaneously shouted 'Stupefy' at Ziva, Jade, and Elliot. The three barely ducked down.

"Easy guys, we were here to save you but looks like you don't need it. Come on. Let's go find Harry and Hermione," Ziva urged. No one needed further encouragement and the seven students ran as fast as their feet would take them down to the Clock Tower Courtyard. They had just gotten onto the Covered Bridge when Hermione and Harry rushed up to them.

"How did you get away?" Hermione asked breathlessly.

"Puking Pastilles. It wasn't pretty," Ginny explained.

"Told them I was hungry and wanted some sweets. Of course, they told me to bugger off and ate the lot themselves," Ron explained drolly as he handed Harry and Hermione their wands back.

"That was clever Ron!" Hermione praised.

"It's been known to happen," he remarked modestly.

"And if it weren't for Ziva, Jade, and Elliot, we would've been ambushed outside Umbridge's office. They completely beat those Slytherins," Neville added in happily, realizing the girls hadn't been mentioned. The three girls just shrugged their shoulders like it was no big deal.

"It was thanks to Harry's training that we knew half the spells we did," Elliot said.

"So how are we going to get to London?" Neville queried.

Harry looked stunned for a moment but then answered, "Look it's not that I don't appreciate everything you've done, all of you but- but I've got you into enough trouble as it is."

He started walking past everyone but Ziva, Jade, and Elliot blocked his path while Neville declared, "Dumbledore's Army's supposed to be about doing something real." Harry turned around to face his fellow Gryffindor. "Or was that all just words to you?"

Ron added, "Maybe you don't have to do this all by yourself, mate."

Harry stood in silence, contemplating what to do. He obviously figured it out quickly that no matter what he did or said, his friends would not be talked out of this. He questioned, instead, "So how are we going to get to London?"

Luna had the answer. "We fly of course."

* * *

**Oh boy, the girls are going to have so many interesting stories to tell their kids when they're older won't they? Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**So my computer decided to delete the chapter I was writing (grr…) so this is the rewrite! Hope you enjoy and thank you to SA Carter and The Ice Within for reviewing!**

**Chapter Quote:  
**"**You're scary sometimes. Brilliant, but scary."  
****~Ron Weasley**

* * *

Chapter 11

**Ziva**

Upon entering the Ministry of Magic, Ziva felt a mixture of relief and trepidation. The relief came from getting off the thestral. It's not that the ride on the thestral had been uncomfortable, it had just been really cold at the altitude they were at. The view made up for it though. Seeing London all lit up at night was beyond the power of words to describe. The scene had to be personally viewed. Ziva couldn't help but think Draco would've loved to see it.

The trepidation came from the adrenaline of thinking that a fight could possibly be breaking out, with the additional thought that for the first time in her life, she'd be seeing Voldemort. There was also the fact that, in a way, they were breaking into a forbidden place… No, they _were_ breaking in, Ziva decided. But that wouldn't stop her. She had come this far already and there would be no stopping her.

She had taken the rear of the group so she repeatedly looked over her shoulder to make sure they weren't being followed.

The group got on an elevator; Harry pressed a button, one that Ziva couldn't see, and they elevator lurched down. The trip was short and within a few seconds, they had disembarked onto a new floor with built by the same, eerie black bricks in the main part of the ministry. Down here, however, the bricks gave a more ominous aura. That wasn't helped when a monotone voice of a woman announced, "Department of Mysteries."

Harry started walking like he knew exactly where he was going. Ziva didn't doubt him.

"Are you okay?" Elliot queried, nudging her friend.

"Yeah, just thinking," Ziva responded softly, looking at Elliot. Her friend was pale and her eyes seemed distant. "Are you okay? You don't look well."

"Oh I'm fine. Come on, we need to catch up. I don't want to lose them." Ziva and Elliot dashed forward just as Harry opened the door that had been at the very end of the hallway, revealing seven-story shelves going down the entire length of the room. Glowing, white spheres of all sizes filled each shelf.

Prophecies.

They walked in, beholding one of the wonders of what the Department of Mysteries had to offer. Ziva walked up to one of the shelves, examining one of the prophecies for a person named 'Mildred Barbosa.' Realizing that each prophecy was specified for a certain person, Ziva wondered if there was a prophecy with her name on it. She started perusing the shelves, allowing for her eyes to wander over everything, ignoring the fact that her group had completely left her behind. She pulled out her wand and murmured, "Lumos."

The tip of her wand illuminated, shedding more light onto the prophecies. One in the center, on a higher, more elaborate holder, caught Ziva's attention. The holder itself was intricate enough compared to the others. She figured it must be for a rich person or an important prophecy. The holder was made of tarnished silver. The bottom looked like water while the part that actually held up the prophecy ball looked like a deformed but beautiful tree. Ziva glanced at the nametag for it: _E.K.T to J.B.C Ziva Herondale and Draco Malfoy._

Why on earth would a prophecy be made about her? She was nothing special. Curiosity got to her and Ziva picked up the prophecy. It was cold to the touch but warmed up immediately in her hand, making her think she'd done something wrong. Instead, a voice spoke in her head while Elliot's face appeared in the prophecy ball. Her lips were in sync with the words in Ziva's head:

"_The ones that are able to unite Hogwarts are soon to be born a year apart._

_Pureness born to opposing families of color and allegiance._

_The first shall be marked for a task created by revenge,_

_The second's choices control the Marked,_

_Together they can bond the houses of Hogwarts once more,_

_But neither can live nor survive without the other._

_If one dies, it shall be at the hand of the other."_

The voice disappeared, leaving Ziva stunned. It was clear what most of the lines meant. Obviously, the 'ones' were Ziva and Draco for this was their designated Prophecy ball. They were both purebloods, which explained the "pureness born." The "color and allegiance" meant red and green, or Gryffindor and Slytherin, and the Order and the Death Eaters. Ziva didn't want to believe Draco would join the Death Eaters' ranks but she doubted he would stray from the path his parents took and they would follow Voldemort. Ziva didn't understand what the third line meant except that it was about Draco. The fourth line meant her for she was born after him but what, or who, exactly did her choices control? The fifth line was easy to understand, but it was the last two lines that worried her.

"_But neither can live nor survive without the other._

_If one dies, it shall be at the hand of the other."_

The words echoed in her head. Did it mean that if one died, the other would die too? Or did it mean that if one died, the other would become so depressed that it would be as if they were dead? But she and Draco weren't that close, not to the extent the prophecy was insinuating. And another question that bothered Ziva was why it was in Elliot's voice? Why had Elliot's face been in the prophecy ball as the prophecy itself had been spoken? And did she have to kill Malfoy? Would he kill her?

Making a split-second decision, Ziva murmured "Adendum" at her pocket, making her pocket undetectably larger to the public eye. She shoved the prophecy into her pocket, deciding to take it to Draco. She vaguely wondered if this was one of her choices that affect whoever the Marked was.

"Ziva!" Jade hissed, grabbing her friend by the arm. Ziva jumped from surprise.

"Sorry I got distracted. Where's Elliot? With the others?"

"She was behind me…" Jade and Ziva dashed off to find their red-headed friend. When they did find her, Elliot was collapsed on the floor, eyes rolling to the back of her head. Jade was freaking out while Ziva somehow managed to keep her cool. Ziva grabbed Elliot's arms and was about to shout at her friend to wake up when her friend started spouting the prophecy Ziva had just heard, the one about herself.

"Ziva! What is she saying?!" Jade demanded.

"A prophecy! She's a Seer! Lower your voice!" Ziva ordered firmly, regaining her composure now knowing that her friend would be okay. When the prophecy was over, Elliot woke up as if nothing had happened. She propped herself on her hands and asked innocently, "What happened?"

"Yeah, what happened?" Neville's voice queried quietly from behind Jade.

"You had a prophecy, Ellie. And Neville, she's a Seer. But we need to go. We need to catch up with the others," Ziva said urgently. The four got up and ran to the main aisle. They found Harry staring at a prophecy ball; by the look on his face, he was definitely hearing his.

"What's going on?" Elliot queried, looking at Harry.

"It's a prophecy about him and You-Know-Who," Luna whispered.

"Harry!" Hermione shouted. Ziva whirled around to see what had freaked her fellow Gryffindor out. A man cloaked in black, with nothing but a bronze, ornately decorated mask showing, was walking towards them. Ziva recognized the Death Eater attire instantly. The Death Eater pulled out his wand and said smoothly, "You know, you should really learn the difference between dreams... and reality." He waved his wand in front of his mask, removing it and revealing himself. It was like looking at Draco's twin almost. The resemblance between father and son was remarkable. Lucius Malfoy continued. "You saw only what the Dark Lord _wanted_ you to see. Now hand me the prophecy."

"If you do anything to them, I'll break it," Harry warned coldly.

Another Death Eater appeared although she didn't bother with the mask or black cloaks. She wore a raggedy but nicely made black dress. Her frizzy black hair was pulled back. She laughed. "He knows how to play! Itty, bitty baby Potter."

"Bellatrix Lestrange!" Neville said angrily.

"Neville Longbottom is it? How are your parents?" she questioned sarcastically.

"Fine now that they're about to be avenged!" he retorted, flourishing his wand. Harry stopped him while Lucius stopped Bellatrix.

"Now, let's everybody just… calm down, shall we? All we want is that prophecy," Lucius consoled in a rather diplomatic tone.

"Why does Voldemort need me to get it?" Harry demanded.

"You dare speak his name!" Bellatrix growled. "You filthy Half-Blood!"

"Now Bellatrix, he's just curious. Prophecies can only be retrieved by those about whom they are made, which is lucky for you, Harry. Haven't you always wondered what was the reason for the connection between you and the Dark Lord? Why he was unable to kill you when you were just an infant? Don't you want to know the secret of your scar? All the answers are there, Potter. All you have to do is give it to me. I can show you everything," Lucius promised.

"He's lying Harry. Don't give it to him," Ziva admonished quietly.

Lucius's eyes flitted to look at her. "Ah, Miss Herondale. Yes, you are definitely your parents' daughter. You look just like them, have their attitude well."

"He's lying Harry," Ziva said, ignoring the elder Malfoy. "I can tell by the look in his eyes. His son does the same thing."

She realized her mistake. How would she know the look in Draco's eyes? Lucius picked up on her error. "You know Draco?"

"Unfortunately," Ziva lied. "I've seen your son lie and he had the same expression as you do now."

"I've waited fourteen years…" Harry mumbled, ignoring the conversation between Ziva and Lucius.

The Death Eater turned his attention back to Harry. "I know…"

"I guess I can wait a little bit longer," Harry added before commanding, "Now!"

At the same time, the members of Dumbledore's Army shouted, "Stupefy!" or "Expelliarmus!"

The Death Eaters half-apparated out of their positions. The group bolted off into different directions, some in pairs, some in trios. Ziva managed to get herself all alone. She ran through the aisles and rows of prophecy shelves, looking all around her. She was stopped by Lucius.

"What do you know of my son?" Lucius demanded.

"I don't know what you mean," Ziva replied truthfully, pointing her wand at him.

"You know what I mean! What you said earlier! What did you mean? What has my son done?"

"Nothing. A Slytherin and Gryffindor talking to each other without wanting to kill each other? Honestly, who's ever heard of such a thing?" Ziva retorted.

Lucius stared at her, contemplating on whether he should believe her or not. Apparently, her statement was and wasn't enough.

"You know my son in a different way than the others, I can tell. I do not know your relationship with but believe me, I _will_ find out. I will leave you to the other Death Eaters so as not to injure my son in case you're not telling me the full truth about your relationship with him." He jumped up into a black mass, leaving her alone and befuddled. When she heard a scream that she recognized as Jade's, she ran. Jade and Elliot were cornered by a Death Eater. Ziva sent a transformation spell at the unsuspecting Death Eater. The light orange spell blasted into the enemy, turning him into a braying donkey.

"Don't mess with my friends you jackass," Ziva growled.

"Seriously Ziva? You turned him into a donkey and you're calling him a jackass?" Elliot said with a grin.

"Just turning him into his true self. Come on, let's get out of here and find the others!" Ziva helped her friends up and they headed towards the direction where the most shouting was from. That seemed to be the idea for everybody because they all crashed into each other at the same spot. The group then faced the way they'd come in, only to see all the Death Eaters regrouping and coming straight for them. Ginny, Ziva, Jade, and Elliot apparently all had the same idea as they yelled, "Reducto!"

Jade and Elliot's spells hit the shelves. Ginny and Ziva's spells went straight through the Death Eaters' ranks, scattering them, possibly hitting one of the evil guys which gave Ziva a disgusting thought about an explosion spell hitting a person. She outwardly gave a small shudder.

As all of them stared at where the spells just went, the tinkling of prophecy balls reached their ears; the pleasant sound was soon followed by crashing glass.

"Get back to the door!" Harry yelled, turning around and running off. Everyone followed without hesitation. The shelves themselves started falling down, pushing others over, creating a domino effect. Ziva was stuck in the back so she was closest to the chaos. A few of the prophecies slammed into her head with a force that made her involuntarily cry out. Harry opened the door they'd been going for and they all ran into the new room only to fall because there was no floor except for ten feet down. Just as she was about to hit the ground, an invisible force suspended her a few inches off of it before she dropped. She groaned, rolling over and standing up.

"Department of Mysteries- got that bit right, didn't they?" Ron noted casually.

"The voices… can you tell what they're saying?" Harry inquired, walking up to a massive stone archway. Ziva couldn't hear anything coming from the stone archway, but she heard something else.

"I hear them, too," Luna added.

"Harry, it's just an empty archway… please Harry," Hermione begged.

Ziva turned around to face the door they'd just come in. The sound was getting louder. Apparently, Harry heard it as well because he shouted, "Get behind me!"

They obeyed and took out their wands, readying themselves for a fight. But there was hardly a fight to be held. The Death Eaters, in their half-apparated , dark black mass form, swarmed down on them like flies and grabbed each one. Ziva felt hands gripping her arms. She blindly sent a spell upwards and the hands disappeared. But more hands gripped her. She fought back ferociously. Ziva could've sworn she kicked a Death Eater in the face but she didn't care. As long as it wasn't a person on her side, she was fine.

Once the black mass attack was over with, only she and Harry remained on the center rock formation next to the veil. Harry and Ziva scrambled up. Ziva wondered why, along with Harry, she hadn't been taken by one of the Death Eaters.

Lucius stood in front of them. He laughed arrogantly. "Did you actually believe, or were you truly naïve enough to think, that children stood a chance against us? I'll make this… simple for you Potter. Give me the prophecy now, or watch your friends die." Almost as an afterthought, he asked, "Where is Amycus?"

"Right here," a man said, stepping up.

"Grab her. This is between me and Potter."

"I'd gladly take the bitch who changed me into a donkey but she has a prophecy on her," Amycus remarked, glowering at Ziva.

"Just turning you into what you really are," Ziva muttered. She heard Harry give a slight chuckle.

"Why do _you_ have a prophecy?" Lucius queried, walking up to her. She wouldn't allow herself to be intimidated. Ziva had a right to her own prophecy.

"Because now you have to decide if I have the one you're looking for or if Harry does," she answered, pulling out her own prophecy. Of course, only Ziva knew it was her own. The look on his face was priceless because now he doubted himself on who had the real prophecy.

"Don't give it to him Harry!" Neville shouted. Lucius smirked because Neville had just given him his answer. Ziva pocketed her prophecy again as Harry handed his to the elder Malfoy who smirked victoriously.

A whooshing came out of nowhere. A man with shoulder length, semi-curly hair, appeared behind Malfoy. Harry looked pleased. Ziva didn't know why he was happy to see Sirius Black. The guy was a mass murderer, or at least supposedly. The man sure didn't look like a guy who would kill for fun.

Lucius turned around and nonchalantly, Sirius said, "Step away from my godson."

The first punch was thrown as Sirius hit Lucius square in the jaw, making him go flying backwards. He lost the grip on the prophecy and it crashed to the floor. Malfoy looked mortified. Ziva looked around as white streaks of lights went after the Death Eaters, forcing them away from the kids. One of the Death Eaters started sending spells at Sirius and Harry. Ziva sent a volley right back at him.

"Nice one girl! What's your name?" Sirius asked.

"Ziva!"

"Nice to meet you!" Sirius replied cheerfully before dragging Harry away. Ziva grinned as she continued to fight. Not realizing a Death Eater had come to the side of her, she was hit with a spell that sent her flailing into a wall on the other side of the room. She dropped to the ground in a daze.

"Are you okay?" A woman asked. Looking up, Ziva saw Nymphadora Tonks staring down at her.

"I'll be better if I can get that jerk," Ziva grunted, sitting up. She put a hand to her head only to find it warm and sticky. Pulling her hand back to where she could see it, Ziva saw her hand was covered in dark, red blood. "He's going to pay for that one."

"Come on, let's get you-" Tonks began but Ziva interrupted her with a spell, sending it at one of the Carrows, the sister, Alecto. The spell sent the Death Eater back, flipping head over feet. Tonks looked at Ziva, looking rather surprised.

"You, my feisty friend, need to become an Auror. I'll talk to Kingsley about you but we need to go now!" she urged. She grabbed Ziva by the hand and the two ran over to where Kinglsey Shacklebolt was dueling two Death Eaters. Ziva had by now started feeling faint from the loss of blood but she forced herself to stay awake. However, everyone paused when the curse "Avade Kedevra" was heard. Ziva whirled around to face Harry, just in time to see the spell hit Sirius. Harry looked stunned; Remus ran up to him to hold him back from going after Sirius who had gone into the archway and disappeared. Harry cried out in anger, in sadness, while Bellatrix laughed and ran out of the room. Harry struggled out of Remus's arms and went after her. The remaining Death Eaters started to disappear, allowing Ziva to sink to the floor without feeling like she was betraying everyone in the room.

The remaining Aurors gather around Kingsley and Tonks along with the D.A. members. Jade had a nasty cut on her arm; Elliot seemed to be dazed. Ziva was in the worst shape out of all of the D.A. members which made her feel incompetent. She was supposed to be a good fighter; how could she be an Auror if she got this injured every time?

"We'll go after them once we get the children fixed up. What happened to you?" Moody asked, looking down at Ziva.

"Stunning spell to the head I think. Sent me flying head first into a wall."

"From the other side of the room. It's incredible she didn't black out," Tonks praised.

"I'd rather turn Alecto into a jackass again," Ziva muttered.

"Maybe that's why she kept braying periodically," Remus joked lightly. "That's a difficult spell to cast. Well done, Miss Herondale."

"Let's get you all fixed up and then get out of here in case the Death Eaters return," Kingsley ordered, pulling out his wand. Within minutes, the group had had their cuts healed or bandages wrapped around the more serious ones. Ziva had a bandage wrapped around her head due to her painful crash into the wall. With the help of Neville, she stood up. Her vision swam but she restrained herself from groaning in pain which she very much wanted to do. Her left ankle was sprained as well but rather than admitting to the others that she was injured even further, Ziva ignored the pain enveloping her foot and lower leg with each step taken.

They were led out to the elevator where the Aurors then left them to go after the Death Eaters. The group raced to the main hall where they found Harry writhing on the floor. With his eyes glowing an unnatural green, Harry said in a snaky, slimy voice, "You've lost old man."

He let out a cry of anguish as he struggled against some unseen force on the floor once more. Ziva's vision swam and sound was briefly blocked out but when she gained her senses again, Harry was speaking in his own voice. "You're the weak one. And you'll never know love, or friendship, and I feel sorry for you."

At that, the white powder-like substance on the floor started shifting. It rose up in a mini-tornado. When it had settled, Voldemort was standing there in all his malicious glory. She was definitely petrified of the situation but her brain was going fuzzy, making her think random thoughts so she had a difficult time repressing a giggle at the fact that Voldemort had little to no nose.

"You're a fool, Harry Potter, and you will lose everything," Voldemort whispered. Just after he said that, ministry workers started appearing in the fire places via Floo network. Voldemort disappeared, leaving everyone in the room speechless.

The battle was over.

Tonks and Remus came back to escort the kids back to Hogwarts where they were greeted by McGonagall, Professor Sprout, Professor Snape, and Madame Pomfrey. There were a few kids milling about and they stopped abruptly with their mouths agape at the sight of the bedraggled D.A. members.

Madame Pomfrey fussed over Ziva and Harry the most. Jade merely had some Dittany put on her arm and she was free to go. Elliot was told not to do any strenuous activity for she had a minor concussion which would be gone in a couple days. Neville was practically unscathed, just a few small cuts that need to be cleaned up. Ginny had a few bruises but nothing horrible; the same went for Hermione and Ron. Harry had a busted lip, Luna a broken nose, but nothing a little magic couldn't fix. Ziva had a small bandage placed on the cut on her head. She was also informed that she had a severe concussion and like Elliot, shouldn't do anything strenuous. On top of that, she had to stay overnight for observation to make she wasn't worse than Madame Pomfrey had diagnosed.

Therefore, Ziva reluctantly stayed in the infirmary. The D.A. members that had fought in the Ministry of Magic were excused from classes for the next two days to rest. Ziva was relieved. She did not feel up to going to a class tomorrow.

* * *

It was midnight and Ziva was still trying to go to bed. She'd been trying since ten. Unlike last time, there were other students in the infirmary but they'd all fallen asleep. Realizing she wouldn't be slipping into the dream state anytime soon, Ziva quietly got out of her bed and went on a walk about the school, making sure no one would see her. If she was caught by a teacher, she'd lie saying she was sleep-walking.

Ziva came upon a door; she recognized it as Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. She had just walked three flights of stairs without being caught. Wanting some company, she entered. It was silent for the most part, but someone else was in there, Ziva could sense it. She cautiously walked farther in. When she rounded the corner, someone embraced her in a rib-cracking hug. She recognized the scent of his cologne that he always wore. Ziva had never been hugged by him like this before, where he had both arms wrapped around her waist and his face pressed up against hers. She wasn't complaining though.

"Are you all right?" Draco demanded gently, pulling away and looking at her. His blue eyes were sparkling in the moonlight, enrapturing Ziva's attention. He shook her out of her trance. "Ziva!"

She shook her head to clear her thoughts. "I'm fine, just a cut on the head and a concussion. It makes me a bit loopy but I'm fine nonetheless. I came here because I couldn't sleep. What are you doing here?"

"Same, I was… worried," he admitted sheepishly.

"About what?"

"You! I heard what happened! It's been all over the school. Did…" Draco looked down, as if afraid to ask. "Did my father hurt you?"

"No, not at all. He knows something is up between us and he said he wouldn't hurt me because of you. So he left me to the other Death Eaters."

"I'm not sure if I should be happy or angry. Was the confrontation in front of the others? Do they suspect anything?"

"No, it was alone. We were all running and I naturally managed to isolate myself. Um, Draco? While I was in the Department of Mysteries, I came across something… I, uh, I took it because I needed to show you. I don't know what to make of it."

"What is it?" he asked, taking her hand leading her to the wall so they could sit down. Ziva stuck her hand into her jean pocket and pulled out the prophecy ball. Draco's eyes widened significantly.

"Is that a prophecy?" he breathed.

"Yes…"

"Is it about you? That's the only way you can take it though so it must be."

"Yes. I want you to listen to it. I want your take on it." She handed it to him in a rather rushed manner, scared of what was going to happen. Ziva drew her legs up to her chest and braced her forehead on her knees, waiting anxiously for Draco to finish. When he did, he gingerly set the prophecy down on the floor and made her look up at him.

"The second person this prophecy is about is me, isn't it?" he questioned softly. Ziva nodded and replied, "The name tag had our names on it, just ours. I couldn't hide something like that from you."

"I'm glad you didn't. Any idea what some of it means? Like who the marked is?"

"No idea. That's why I had you listen to it, see if you could shed some light on it. To be honest, the prophecy scares me a bit, specifically by the last two lines…"

"I guess we'll just have to make sure we don't let the other get killed and make sure we don't get ourselves killed when we're not," he declared. "And I would _never_ kill you. Besides, I think you'd kill me first if such a situation arose."

"Easier said than done and I would not kill you!" Ziva retorted, rubbing her forehead ruefully as a headache started to pound its way in. Surprisingly, Draco put his arm around her. She looked at him.

"I will make sure nothing happens to you whenever I can help it, so there's no need to worry. Hey, Ziva?"

"Hmm?"

"I heard some other things, about your friend Elliot. She's a Seer, isn't she?"

Looking at him warily, she answered yes. He explained further. "One of the Death Eaters found out. I don't know how but he knows about her powers. If the Dark Lord finds out, and he will, she'll be in constant danger. He'll want her power to see if she can access the prophecy about him and Potter. You need to find a way to protect her too."

"She'll think I'm off my rocker and I don't see her much during the summer because I'm travelling but I think I might know someone who could…"

"I don't want her getting hurt, even if she is a Mud- I mean a Muggle," Draco corrected himself when he got a warning look from Ziva. "Habit… sorry…"

"It's okay… how long have you been awake?"

"Since five this morning when I woke up from a bad dream. Snape told me what was happening. He'd been ordered to make some healing potions for you guys so he was up early. I helped because I had nothing else to do and well… he might've mentioned you were there so…"

"So you helped because of me?" Ziva was oddly touched.

"I didn't know if you were injured but if you were, I wanted to have indirectly helped you get better," he admitted shyly.

"Thank you, Draco. You have no idea how much you've helped me," Ziva told him sincerely, resting her hand on his. He smiled at her and she rested her head on his shoulder, exhaustion sweeping over her like one giant wave.

She didn't even remember falling asleep.

* * *

**Draco**

He froze up as Ziva fell asleep. How was he supposed to get her back to the hospital wing? She needed to be there but he didn't want to wake her. She needed the rest; he decided to stay with her.

Draco then shifted his thoughts to the fact he'd shown her way too much emotion when he hugged her earlier. He wasn't supposed to be warm and friendly; he was supposed to be cold and calculating. He wasn't meant to be a lover; he was meant to be a fighter. So why did he act opposite of what he was supposed to be with her? He acted differently around her; Draco was calmer, more open, more… carefree. He didn't really have to worry what she thought of him. He knew Ziva wouldn't judge him based on his thoughts; she based her judgment of someone off of their actions. Yes, Ziva disapproved of his treatment towards her fellow Gryffindors but she also knew that he had to act that way to continue to be accepted in Slytherin house. She had to continue being rude to him in the hallways or else she'd be out-casted in Gryffindor.

Their relationship was a hard one to maintain, not because they grew bored of each other. Draco doubted that that would ever happen. It was more because it was so problematic trying to hide their friendship from their other friends who were highly disapprove of it altogether. They wouldn't care if Draco and Ziva were inseparable; their friends would rip them apart from each other in any way they could. Neither he nor she would allow that to happen, so they continued to hide it.

When Ziva shifted her position so that she was snuggled up closer to Draco, he took his class robes out of his bag and placed them around her. Doing this action made his thoughts turn to the prophecy. He hadn't told her, but the prophecy scared him too, mainly because he knew who the 'marked' would be. He didn't think Ziva realized that the second time the word 'marked' was mentioned, the letter 'M' was meant to be uppercase, meaning it was a singular person. Draco had a gut feeling that person would be him. With Voldemort back, his parents would serve the Dark Lord and he'd be forced to serve as well. He didn't want to. He wanted to stay out of the fight but he would have no choice unless he wanted to die. Draco wasn't ready to die. He wanted to marry, he wanted to have kids. He wanted a future other than killing other people because of their blood status.

But only Ziva knew this. Only she knew what he really wanted. All his other friends thought he wanted to join the Death Eaters because he couldn't stand Muggles. At times, he couldn't. Hermione Granger really did get on his nerves. But did he want to kill them? No.

Furthermore, he couldn't die because then Ziva would die. That had to be what the prophecy meant. Were their lives somehow tied with each other? Was there some unknown spell that had been placed on them when they'd been born that made it where if one died, the other would die as well? No, Draco had never heard of such a spell existing. It had to do with something else, just what, he didn't know.

Giving himself a headache from all the thinking, Draco rested his head on Ziva's, careful not to wake her up. Presently, he fell asleep, allowing her presence to calm him down.

She was safe for the time being.

That's all that mattered.

* * *

**Wow, that was a super long chapter and I've completely neglected writing a six-nine page paper due tomorrow to write it (and I haven't even started writing that paper god help me). So, because of that, you guys better review because that shows how much I love writing this story for you people! Go go go!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I didn't realize how long that chapter was going to be haha so enjoy this one! It won't be as long!**

**Chapter Quote:  
**"**Eye of rabbit, harp string hum, turn this water into rum."  
****~Seamus Finnigan**

* * *

Chapter 12

**Jade**

Jade and Elliot reluctantly headed off to the Gryffindor common room with Neville behind them. They didn't like Ziva because it was obvious to them she felt horrible and they wanted to keep her company. But they were ordered by Madame Pomfrey to leave their friend.

"Do either one of you want to go to the Great Hall, see if we can get some food?" Neville asked quietly. Elliot agreed but Jade announced she wasn't hungry and would see them in the common room. The trio split up, leaving Jade alone to her thoughts. She entered the common room to find Seamus lounging on the couch, his eyes closed. She didn't want to wake him so she quietly padded across the room.

Well, at least she thought she was quiet.

"Jade!" Seamus exclaimed, approaching her with lightning speed. He kissed her briefly on the lips, then on the forehead. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"I-uh-I… what?" Jade stammered, her brain going fuzzy from the sudden turn of events. Seamus didn't like her in the way she liked him, did he?

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" He repeated, putting his hands on her shoulders. "Did you hit your head? You look confused."

She stared at him bewilderedly as she remarked, "You just kissed me and you expect me to answer you straightly?"

"That was a straight answer wasn't it?" he countered with a smirk.

"Just a cut on my arm," she answered shyly. "Nothing Madame Pomfrey couldn't fix. I just need a good rest and then I'll be fine."

"Come sit on the couch with me," he suggested hopefully. "Everyone's asleep still. They canceled the school day so they're all sleeping in. I'll tell them to shut up if they get loud when they come down."

"Honestly?" Jade demanded.

"Yes, of course. I'll… petrify them if they get loud," Seamus answered sincerely.

"No, that's not what I meant!" she snapped.

He looked taken aback. "What's wrong?"

"Oh really! You kiss me and that's that? Nothing _else_ you want to say?"

"Well I was going to wait until you were feeling better but if you want I can ask you now. Would you like to be my girlfriend?" He asked bashfully. His cheeks flushed a deep red which Jade thought was adorable, even if she was a little irked that he was only asking her out because she had pointed it out to him. As if reading her thoughts, he admitted, "You think I'm only asking because you pointed it out to me. Look, I've been meaning to ask you out for ages but truth be told, you scare the absolute hell out of me."

At that, Jade laughed. "Good."

She gave him a kiss before leading him over to the couch where they curled up together in front of the fire.

"So what happened? At the ministry? I heard someone died," Seamus said quietly, resting his head on top of hers.

"Sirius Black. He was a good guy after all. In fact, he was Harry's godfather from what I heard. Harry's reaction… I never want to see something like that again. Ziva I swear on Merlin's beard lost about a quart of blood from her head. I could tell she felt like she was betraying us by being so faint. It was obvious she was forcing herself to stay conscious. Ginger was fine, same with Neville; they're getting food from the Great Hall. Harry… I have no idea where he is. Probably with Dumbledore. I assume Hermione and Ron are in their dorms asleep. God knows they deserve it."

"You all do, Jade. Go to sleep. I'll wake you up in a bit okay?" Seamus promised. He wrapped his arms tighter around Jade and pulled her closer. She curled up to him and promptly fell asleep.

* * *

When she woke up, Jade was fully stretched out on the couch, Seamus was in front of the fire with Dean, silently jumping up and down, forcing his best friend to jump up and down with him.

"She said yes! She said yes! She said yes!" he quietly exclaimed.

"That's great lad!" Dean praised, grinning at Seamus's antics. Jade gave a slight smile as she went back to sleep, ignoring the world and all its horrors, slipping into the realm of dreams which brought much pleasanter visions.

* * *

**Neville**

Neville stayed in the Great Hall while Elliot went back up to the Common Room to get some sleep. He was still too strung out from all the excitement to do such a thing. Figuring the only other person that would be awake would be Ziva, he went up to the hospital wing. Sure enough, she was there, staring at the ceiling. However, when she heard him enter, she turned to face him.

"Neville! How are you?" Ziva queried, propping herself up into sitting position. He went and sat on the edge of the bed.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like I got hit by the Hogwarts Express multiple times," she joked. "Yourself?"

"Better than earlier."

"Listen, I'm glad you're here. I needed to talk to you, about what happened in the Ministry with Elliot, her being a Seer and all. First off, you _cannot_ tell anyone about her power. Second, you see her the most during the summer. I need to ask an incredible favor of you."

"What is it?" Neville inquired curiously.

"I need you to protect her. She's in really, really horrible danger. Voldemort knows about her power and he thinks that if he can get to her, she'll be able to access the prophecy about him and Harry. Once he gets it from her, he'll kill her. I won't let that happen as much as I can help it and I can. Please Neville, I know what I'm asking of you is dangerous, beyond dangerous, but you're the only one who can do it. _Please_," Ziva begged softly.

"Of course I'll do it. Anything to prevent You-Know-Who from getting to Harry. Count me in," Neville declared. "Are you sure you're okay? After what Lucius was talking to you about? How did you steal a prophecy?"

"It was for me but it got broken. It was meant to confuse him. It only worked for a few seconds."

"Yeah, sorry about that…"

"It's fine Neville. You look exhausted, why don't you go get some sleep? I should be out of here in two days or so. I might try to convince Madame Pomfrey to let me go earlier, but I doubt that'll happen. I'll see you later, and Neville? You honestly have no idea how much I appreciate what you're doing this summer. It means a lot to me."

"I'll always be there for you too, Z. I'll see you soon." He gave her a small hug and walked off, not realizing the amount of trouble he was soon to receive by his promise.

* * *

**There you go! SACarter, I hope you liked the Jadmus part :) I made sure I got this chapter done tonight to maybe cheer you up a bit! Please review! The reviews are what keep me going!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Isn't Jadmus adorable? :) Hope you guys enjoy the chapter!**

**Chapter Quote:  
**"**Scared?"  
****~Draco Malfoy  
**

* * *

Chapter 13

**July 4, 1996…**

**Ziva**

For a summer day, the atmosphere was unnaturally chilly. The clouds hung low and grey, threateningly yet another rain storm. London was getting pounded with the rainstorms lately. The clouds seemed stagnant above the bustling city. Ziva longed for the sunshine again but knew it probably wouldn't happen anytime soon.

She was on her way to meet Draco in the middle of Millennium Bridge. They'd seen each other more and more lately, specifically because of Draco himself. He'd sent her multiple owls requesting to see her, each time at a different spot in London. Some of her more recent meetings with Draco had been at Westminster Abbey, Trafalgar Square, and St. Paul's Cathedral; all were beautiful places. Ziva just didn't know why they met there, or were meeting so often in the first place. It wasn't that she minded, it was just bizarre how suddenly Draco was wishing to see her more and more. Ziva always (somehow) managed to convince her parents to let her go but she knew they were becoming suspicious.

Something dark lingered in the air. Repeatedly, Ziva found herself looking over her shoulder but every time, nothing was to be seen. She forced herself to keep walking to her destination, to ignore the tingling sensation that she was being followed by a sinister force. But why would she be followed? She hadn't done anything illegal in either the Muggle or Wizard world.

Ziva was jostled out of thoughts by a man who wasn't paying attention to where he was going. She then realized she was at Millennium Bridge already. She went to the center of it, looking down at the running water of the Thames. It hypnotized her between the movement and sound of the water mixed with the rushing pedestrians around her. The water reflected the dark grey sky but not very well. Just well enough for Ziva to catch a glimpse of three flying black masses. She snapped her head up, looking into the gray mass. Nothing was visible, but the more Ziva thought about it, the more she convinced herself something was wrong. She leveled her head, looking up and down the bridge. Draco hadn't appeared yet but he still had about five minutes before their meeting time. Ziva hoped he'd show up soon so she could get off this bridge. The ominous rolls of thunder and flashes of lightning didn't help her increasing anxiety.

That's when the bridge trembled. That's when she felt the gust of an inexistent wind brush past her face, sending chills down her spine. The bridge suddenly lurched to one side and then the other. People started screaming and yelling as they ran off the bridge. Ziva was on their heels, wanting to get off, knowing it was going to collapse because that was the intent. She had been right. Death Eaters were nearby.

The middle part of the bridge collapsed and Ziva felt the part she was running on slope down. Her feet started to lose tread; she started slipping. Ziva finally lost her footing, stumbling onto her back and rolling to the violent water of the Thames. It was sucking in everything that came into it: metal, wire, and people alike. Someone shouted her name frantically but she couldn't respond.

She'd already gone under the black water of the Thames, water rapidly filling her nose, mouth, and lungs.

* * *

**Draco**

Draco never had any second thoughts as he dove into the swirling river waters to get Ziva. He'd seen her look of surprise as she plunged into the black liquid, telling him she never had a chance to hold her breath.

The water hit his face with an icy coldness. He forced himself to open his. It stung with a ferocious intensity but he willed himself to keep them open. Although the water was dark and murky, he managed to see Ziva sinking down, thrashing around but slowly losing power. He propelled himself towards her, hooking one of his arms around her and using his other one to aid his swim back to the surface. He felt Ziva struggling which wasn't helping but he still was able to get them above water.

Ziva was vehemently coughing and sputtering water. Draco pulled her close to him so she wouldn't sink beneath the waves again. A patrol boat glided up next to the two wizards, helping Ziva out of the water first and then Draco. Ziva's hair was plastered to her face, her eyeliner running down her face. For the first time, she looked petrified. It was like she had just thought her life was through.

"Ziva?" Draco queried hesitantly, standing up. She looked up at him guiltily, ashamedly, before standing as well. "Are you okay?"

Ziva nodded before lurching forward and he opened his arms, welcoming her into a much needed hug. She rested her head on his shoulders and they stood there like that until the boat docked at a place where they could disembark. Soaking wet, they stepped off, surrounded instantly by medics to make sure they weren't injured. Except for being shaken up and freezing, Ziva was relatively okay. Draco was cold but fine nonetheless. Some wonderful people had bought clothes for the shivering victims of the collapsed bridge. As Draco and Ziva sat on the floor of one of the ambulance trucks, with one blanket wrapped around the both of them, an elderly woman approached them with a pair of sweatpants and tee shirts for the both of them.

"These are for you two. I hope they fit. I saw what you did for your girlfriend on that bridge, diving in and saving her. You are very brave, young man. She is lucky to have you," the woman said softly, handing him the clothes. Draco was too shocked by the 'girlfriend' part to say anything.

"I'm very lucky," Ziva noted sincerely, giving a weak but happy smile. "Thank you so much ma'am, for the clothes. We really appreciate it."

"My pleasure dear," the woman answered gently.

"Thank you," Draco said, "it means a lot. What you said."

"You seem like a good boy. And you're welcome. I meant every word of it. My flat is not far from here if you two would like to take a rest before going home. You've both been through a lot in the past hour and I so rarely have company with my family living in Germany."

"We wouldn't want to intrude," Ziva protested.

"Oh it's fine dear! Please, I'll let you two get some rest at my flat and then I'll drop you two off at your homes," the woman offered. "What are your names?"

"I'm Ziva, this is Draco."

"It's a pleasure. I'm Jane Jones, but call me Jane. Come. I'll make you lunch and tea." She motioned for them to follow. After thanking the medics, Ziva and Draco followed the old lady down the street to her quaint little flat. It was very bright and warm inside Jane's place. Draco felt out of place. He was dark and cold. Ziva fit right in though with her cheerful eyes and demeanor. The woman directed Ziva to the bathroom where she took a quick shower. When she came out, her hair was in a towel, and she was wearing the fresh, clean clothes the woman had given them earlier. Draco took one next, much shorter than Ziva's but unlike her, he didn't have hair that went down to the middle of his back. He was out in five minutes.

When he walked back into the kitchen, he found Ziva helping Jane in the kitchen, preparing chicken noodle soup.

"So you two aren't boyfriend and girlfriend?" Jane queried as he walked in.

"No, just really good friends. I don't know what I'd do without her, or who I'd be without her," Draco commented. Ziva looked at him curiously while Jane smiled.

"You two complement each other well. You're both very different, I can tell, but you're very similar, aren't you?"

"In some ways, yes, other ways, no. Would you like any help?" Draco inquired, coming up next to Ziva.

"The only thing I would like you to do is to escort Miss Ziva to the living room. You two need rest. I'll bring it to you. Go! Shoo!" she ordered, waving her hands at them. Ziva objected but Draco convinced her to listen to him. They sat patiently on the couch, waiting. Jane brought out the soup, along with a glass of milk, ten minutes later. Draco and Ziva devoured it with nicest manners possible. He hadn't realized how hungry he was until he took his first bite. In fact, he had a second and third bowl. Ziva stopped at her second. Jane had one.

"Now, both of you get some sleep. I'll wake you up in a few hours so I can take you home," Jane said.

"Oh no! That's okay. Once we get some rest, we'll be perfectly fine to get home on our own, but thank you! You've done so much already," Ziva claimed.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. Thank you so much for the clothes and soup. I can return the clothes to you by tomorrow if you'd like."

"Keep them. I have no use for them. Blankets are on the couch so get some sleep and if you need me, I'll be in the kitchen," Jane informed sweetly before walking away. Draco watched her leave.

Once out of earshot, Ziva whispered, "I told you not all Muggles are horrible."

"No, they're not," Draco admitted, looking at her. He plopped down on one end of the couch, Ziva took the other end. She was out within minutes. Draco stayed awake for a little bit before realizing he wouldn't be asleep anytime soon. Instead he turned on the TV, having the volume down low so it wouldn't wake Ziva. However, with how hard she was sleeping, he doubted anything could wake her up at the moment.

The news was on, covering every aspect of the collapsing bridge. He watched the videos carefully, wondering what all they'd captured. One video, although from a distance, showed him diving into the water. The news crew were all desperate to find out who he and the mysterious person he saved was but that was all the footage they had of him, of which he was relieved. He didn't want to risk having anyone that he knew or knew him watching that footage and seeing him saving Ziva. Their relationship, no matter how difficult it was, had to be kept secret, even if it meant lying to their parents. He wasn't sure if Ziva knew the depth of just how much their relationship meant, and not just to the wizarding world. While yes their relationship could, in reality, cause a chain of events that no one could expect, their relationship meant the world to him. For the first time in his life, a person didn't respect him for his money or his bloodline. For the first time, a person didn't like him for his wealth or his power. Ziva respected and liked him for being _him_. The 'him' he couldn't be like with anyone else. Only she knew _this_ side of him. It was nice being able to let his guard down once in a while. Draco knew she didn't care. In fact, Draco figured she liked the fact that he was different with her.

He liked the fact that he was _himself_ with her.

Draco looked at Ziva, who was silently breathing, sacked out on the couch. She stretched languidly, unknowingly placing her legs on his lap, completely unaware of her act. He smirked at her before leaning his head back on the couch and closing his eyes.

* * *

When he woke up, his head was resting on the curve of Ziva's torso, his right arm tucked underneath his body, his left arm draped over her stomach. A hand was resting on his shoulder.

It was Ziva's.

He lifted his head so he could look at her. Her eyes were barely open but she was awake. His movement caused her to glance at him.

"It's a good thing we're so comfortable with each other or else this position we're in would be quite awkward," Ziva joked lightly, giving a breathy laugh. Draco smiled as he sat up, stretching and yawning. "I guess we should head home. It's late. Seven I think."

"Bloody hell, that late? Your parents are going to flip," he remarked, standing up. She stood up as well and started folding the blankets.

"I'll explain it to them. Draco?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"For what?" he asked, looking at her.

She looked at him like he was crazy. "For saving my life! I would be dead if it weren't for you! And I never thanked you earlier which I feel really bad about," Ziva admitted.

"Ziva, I am not letting you die on me. Not now. Come on, let's go say bye to Jane and then I'll escort you home. I don't trust you to go anywhere alone," he remarked humorlessly and seriously at the same time.

They finished making the couch and went to say bye to Jane who was reading a book in the kitchen. She hugged them both and told them to be careful going back home. They promised they would.

Night had already practically fallen due to the storm clouds blocking any sunlight. Jane had given Draco and Ziva an umbrella so they'd stay out of the rain. With their clothes from earlier in hand, the two set off for the train station.

The ride to Ziva's stop was silent but comfy. She rested her head on Draco's shoulder for the duration of the train rides. Once off at her stop, he walked her to a part of Ziva's driveway that hid him from view of her house. It was big and white and fancy; but it was also cozy and inviting. Yellow rose bushes lined the driveway. Now he saw why Ziva was so cheery most of the time. Her house was.

"Thank you for earlier. We need to get together again soon okay? I'll send you an owl. My parents probably won't let me out of the house any time soon after today," Ziva explained grimly.

"I understand. I'll see you soon, hopefully, okay?" He kissed her on the top of the head, not caring that she might mistake the action for an advancement. She was alive. It was an affectionate kiss, one that a friend would give a friend, which is what they were. Ziva kissed him lightly on the cheek before running to her house. Draco watched her go, making sure no more Death Eaters harmed his best friend.

He hated letting her go. She had a nasty habit of getting herself into trouble. But he knew he wouldn't always be able to be there for her so he would have to learn to deal.

Unwillingly Draco left for his own home.

* * *

**Okay, longer than I expected. So are things heating up between Ziva or Draco or are they just becoming soul friends? Please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**How'd you guys like the last chapter?**

**Chapter Quote:  
**"**We're identical!"  
****~Weasley Twins**

* * *

Chapter 14

**Ziva**

Ziva grabbed her camera, now fixed after her plunge in the Thames a few weeks earlier, before running downstairs, making sure her jeans didn't trip her up because they'd been known to do that. Her purse was slung across her shoulder. Her mother had put an undetectable extension charm on it so she could fit more than normal in it. Her wand was stowed safely in her back jean pocket. Ziva didn't think she'd need it, but she was taking precautions now. Her purse had books, food, a water bottle, and her mother's shopping list for potion ingredients. Ziva was mainly going to see Fred and George's shop but her mother said that Ziva might as well make her trip productive and gave her the list for the potion's ingredients.

"Ziva, I can't stress this enough. Be _careful_. The Death Eaters have become very active and I don't like you going out by yourself and you have recently seemed to have a tendency to get into dangerous situations," Mrs. Herondale admonished, straightening Ziva's jacket. Her parents had become extremely on edge. With Voldemort on the move and looking for followers, they knew it was only a matter of time before he came to them. The Herondales planned to go into hiding next summer.

"I'll be careful mum. I'll be in Diagon Alley and if I feel in danger, I'll leave or I'll have Fred and George come with me. I'll be fine, I promise," Ziva assured. Her mum handed her the little cauldron of Floo powder and Ziva took a handful of it as she stepped into the fireplace.

"Diagon Alley!" She said, throwing down the gray-green powder. Ziva was engulfed in a green flame. She shot down a tunnel and ended up in Diagon Alley within seconds. Luckily, the tunnel landed her right in front of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. She could see Fred and George standing on the stairwell, looking at their massive business. They both looked extremely proud and they should, she thought. They'd pulled off the impossible. In the dark times of the wizarding world, they were making people laugh and smile when there wasn't much to smile and laugh about.

"Are you just going to stand there or are you going to come in?" Fred whispered into her ear. Ziva jumped while throwing a fist at him which he managed to duck. She hadn't even realized he'd Apparated next to her.

"Bloody hell, Fred!" she breathed with a smile. "Don't scare me like that."

"How can you tell it's me?!" he whined.

"Lucky guess; and George is currently flirting with Angelina Johnson. Dead giveaway right there," Ziva explained.

"Come on, you got to see everything," Fred insisted, grabbing her hand and dragging her into the shop. Ziva was thrilled by the atmosphere. Everything was so bright and cheerful, a stark contrast to the dullness and darkness outside. She realized now how much the shop meant to not only the Weasley twins, but to everyone. People needed a laugh now and then. The Weasley's joke shop provided that prime opportunity.

"Pardon me while I go embarrass my brother," Fred said mischievously, dashing off into the crowd. Ziva smirked at the twin before heading off to one section of the store. The amount of products was so overwhelming that it was difficult to take everything in, let alone know where to begin. Ziva decided to take the store section by section. She stopped by the love potions and was looking dreamily at them, thinking on who she would ever use them on, when a lady bumped into her.

"Sorry!" Ziva exclaimed.

"Oh don't worry dear! That was my fault," the woman replied dismissively, sweetly. She had the same red hair as Fred and George and the same color eyes. There was no mistake this was the twins' mother.

"You must me Mrs. Weasley," Ziva observed sweetly.

"You would be correct," she answered with mirth. "Are you friends with my sons?"

"Yes ma'am. I'm in Gryffindor as well, fifth year."

"How lovely! What is your name? You look quite familiar. I feel that perhaps I know your parents."

"Ziva Herondale."

"Oh! Yes! I was in the same year as your parents. Christian and Ava. What a couple!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed. "Everyone knew those two would end up together. Hardly talked to each other their third or fourth year, and the next year, practically inseparable from that point forth. Oh Arthur and I loved to tease them; of course they dished it _right_ back at us saying Arthur and I were a cute couple, always saying we just needed to marry. Looks like they were right. How are your parents? I haven't seen them in years!"

"They very well, just nervous with everything going on," Ziva informed dismally. "Especially after a few recent incidents. They're thinking of going into hiding soon."

"If they need a place to stay, they're welcome to stay at the Burrow," Mrs. Weasley offered.

"Oh thank you Mrs. Weasley! I'll relay the message to them. I believe they're thinking of leaving the country altogether. The Death Eaters-"

"Have become fascinated by Ziva. She's always getting in their way," Fred interrupted.

"That's not what I was going to say but I won't deny what you just said," Ziva said.

"Why on earth would they want you?" Mrs. Weasley inquired.

"I'm not sure but this summer I've seemed to be everywhere they target. The bridge that collapsed a few weeks ago, it collapsed when I was on it. And then they've been following me when I've come to Diagon Alley. I don't know why they want me. Recruitment probably."

"Well do be careful. I better go make sure my other son isn't burning the Burrow down. It was nice meeting you Ziva. You _must _come by our house with your parents sometime!"

"I will and I'll tell them you said hi! Tell Ron I say hi too."

"I love how you knew I was talking about Ron."

"He's the only son living at home isn't he?"

"Well Fred and George are," she said, "but Ron is the only boy currently at the house. Hopefully Ginny is watching him. I must be off."

Mrs. Weasley dashed up to the twins' office; Ziva figured it was to use the Floo network.

"Come on, I'll show you around now that I've tortured my poor, dear brother." He once more dragged Ziva by the hand and led her on a tour of the practical joke shop. Ziva was enthralled by the sheer simplicity of an item's creation when it looked so complex. There were Puking Pastilles, Ten Second Pimple Vanishers (which she decided to buy one to see if it actually worked), Fever Fudge, Extendable Ears, and Fainting Fancies just to name a few. The twins had created everything imaginable!

"Fred, this is unbelievable!" Ziva praised, looking around in awe.

"Thank you! That Ten Second Pimple Vanisher is free, on the house."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive! So where are you going to now?"

"I'm going to the Apothecary for some potion ingredients and then heading home. I don't like being out for long periods of time."

"I don't blame you. If you feel threatened, head over here. We'll take care of them. Seriously, if you lead them into a joke shop that only George and I know how to handle, we'll win," he told her impishly.

"I'll keep that in mind. I'll see you around Fred." She gave him a hug before stepping out into the deserted Diagon Alley. The door shut behind her, leaving the wind as the only sound for her ears to hear. She shivered before walking down the alley, sticking close to the buildings, not standing out by walking in the middle of the alley. Thankfully, she wasn't noticed and was able to get to the Apothecary without any hassle. Ziva made the trip short. The check-out person understood her hurry and went quickly, bagging the items with an amazing amount of speed. She was out of the store in ten minutes.

As Ziva stepped out of the store and started walking down the alley again, she heard the cackling laugh, unmistakably that of Bellatrix Lestrange. There was no time to hide in a shop. Instead, Ziva dashed down a side alley just a Bellatrix rounded the corner. She ran through different ones, trying to get as far away from the psychotic Death Eater as possible.

"Going somewhere blondie?" A hulking man growled, stepping in front of her. His face was hairy, his teeth pointed. He had muscles larger than Ziva's head and his eyes raked over her hungrily.

"Nice job, Greyback, cornering this girl. You're a sly fox aren't you? Got yourself deep into trouble now haven't we?" Bellatrix teased, thoroughly enjoying the fact Ziva was trapped. There was another Death Eater whom Ziva recognized instantly by his midnight blue hair.

Jai Carter.

Jade's dad.

"I don't want any trouble," Ziva said firmly, looking at Bellatrix but keeping a careful watch on the man named Greyback.. His name seemed familiar. He was definitely wanted by the Ministry, just for what Ziva didn't know. Of course, he was a Death Eater so that could play a large part in it.

She completely ignored Mr. Carter. She wanted nothing to do with him.

"Oh that's what they all say. How old are you lovely? Seventeen?" Bellatrix asked, dragging the tip of her wand across Ziva's neck.

"Fifteen."

"So you're unable to use magic, aren't you?" Her voice raised an annoying octave.

"I'd use it if it meant defending myself," Ziva retorted.

"Bellatrix, leave her alone," Mr. Carter said. "She's no threat."

"Don't defend me," Ziva snapped angrily. "I don't want any help from you. I can do it on my own thank you very much."

Bellatrix slapped her across the face. "How dare you speak to one of us like that!" She squeaked.

"Bella!"

"Sorry, but I have no respect for Death Eaters and nor do I have respect for you Mr. Carter. No wonder Jade is so distant from you. You serve a man that would order you to kill her and you'd do it!"

"Jai, what is she talking about?" Bellatrix demanded.

"Nothing," he replied coolly. "She's bluffing."

"Yes, because I could come up with such an amazing lie like that right up on the spot. Give me a break. You don't even care what happens to Jade, do you?"

"Shut up."

"Jai has a daughter!" Bellatrix sang.

"Thank you for that newsflash," Ziva muttered. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to get home. I have better things to do than argue with illogical, irrelevant people." Ziva tried to push her way through, knowing that if she didn't get out of here soon, she'd probably be dead, especially with what her mouth was blurting out.

Bellatrix stopped her, pushing her back into the circle. "Stay dear. _Join us_," she whispered in Ziva's ear. "Join the Dark Lord's forces."

"I will do no such thing."

"He can lead you to greatness, teach you spells you haven't even dreamed of."

"I don't know, I can dream quite a lot."

"If you don't, you'll die fighting against us," Bellatrix warned. "And I'd hate to have a fellow Pureblood dead."

"Get it through your head that my answer is no. I will not join, because Voldemort is nothing but a murderer!" Ziva spat angrily. She had barely finished her sentence when Bellatrix shouted "Crucio!"

Ziva dropped to her knees, thrashing on the filthy, wet pavement of the alleyway. She refused to scream but the pain was so excruciating, it was almost impossible not to.

"How dare you speak his name! You bloody traitor!" Bellatrix screamed. She broke off the curse briefly, only to allow Ziva to say, "I won't stop until you scream pretty."

_Then it looks like you'll be here for a while_, Ziva thought silently. Bellatrix cast the spell again; Ziva wriggled and writhed on the ground, forcing herself not to give the Death Eater the satisfaction of her screaming. Mr. Carter just stood there, watching with an impassive face as Ziva groaned and grunted.

Ziva wasn't sure how long she'd been tortured when she let out her first scream. It was blood-curdling. Bellatrix laughed but didn't stop.

"This will teach you to say his name you stupid little girl!" she snarled.

"Stop! Please stop!" Ziva screamed, tears beginning to stream down her face. The world was going fuzzy, it was spinning and swirling. Colors began to blend together, becoming one. Sounds started disappearing. Ziva didn't know what was happening but whatever it was, it wasn't good.

Someone started shouting. It sounded like "Stop." It was a male's voice.

And then everything _did _stop.

Her vision began to focus, sounds began to come back.

"What the hell were you doing?" The new voice inquired furiously. Hands were cupping Ziva's face as she attempted to figure out who it was.

"She insulted the Dark Lord! She deserved to be punished!" Bellatrix's voice hissed.

"She's a mere child Bellatrix!" Another woman snapped.

"Oh hush Cissy. Draco, do you _like_ her?"

So that's who was caressing her face so gingerly. He's the one who had stopped the torturous curse that caused the sensation that every particle which made up Ziva's body was going to explode.

Once more, Ziva owed her life to Draco.

"She's a friend from school. I'm taking her back to our-"

"Take her to my house. Keep her in a quieter setting," Mr. Carter ordered.

"I'll see you when you get home, Draco, okay? Bella, come. We have tasks that must be done," a woman said firmly. Ziva heard Bellatrix mumbling but it faded away rapidly.

Someone slipped their arms underneath her and lifted her up. Her body still screamed at her whenever she moved in the first place; this new movement was too much for her to handle and she slipped into darkness.

* * *

**The introduction of Mr. Carter. What do y'all think?! Please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hope you guys enjoy the chapter! You get a deeper side of Malfoy with this :D**

**Chapter Quote:  
**"**No, he must have known you would always want to come back."  
****~Harry Potter**

* * *

Chapter 15

**Draco**

Mr. Carter Apparated the three of them out of the alleyway to his house. Draco, still carrying an unconscious Ziva in his arms, studied the house. Compared to the mansion he lived in, this place was drab and needed a serious makeover. Weeds had taken over the entire front yard, shingles had fallen off the roof, and the paint was peeling off.

Seeing the look on Draco's face, Mr. Carter informed, "This isn't my regular house. This is my hideout. No one knows about it. Thought it'd be safer to bring her here rather than my regular house."

The two boys entered the house. It was surprisingly warm on the inside. The furniture wasn't too shabby either. A plush couch situated near the fireplace caught Draco's eye. He walked over to it and placed Ziva on it. She didn't stir. He sat on the edge of the couch, pushing a piece of hair out of her pale face.

"What happened?" Draco inquired, looking up at Mr. Carter.

"She said the wrong things to Bella, making Bella snap."

"She's always had a tendency to shoot her mouth of. Will she be okay?"

"She'll come to in a bit. I'm surprised she lasted that long without screaming. Not many witches or wizards I know could last as long as she did. We need to get you back to your manor though. You have an appointment."

"I do?"

"The Dark Lord has requested you. You do not want to be late. I'll take you there but I'll come back here and stay with Ziva until she wakes up and is able to get home. Come on." Mr. Carter held out his arm for Draco to grab onto. Reluctantly, Draco got up. He didn't want to leave Ziva, but he also didn't want to feel the wrath of the Dark Lord. After one last glance at his unconscious best friend, the two boys Apparated to Malfoy Manor.

* * *

**Jai**

Once Jai had safely dropped the Malfoys' son at the manor, he Apparated back to his hideout only to find Ziva Herondale still unconscious on the couch. He sighed before going to his kitchen to make some tea for himself and her when she woke up. While the water boiled, Jai went to the fireplace where he made a small yet toasty fire spring up. The flames flickered a bright orange, reminding Mr. Carter of the time his daughter's hair had once turned that same color. They'd been at Honeyduke's Sweetshop and Jade had gotten some orange flavored candy. She hadn't known it'd be sour so when she tasted it, her hair turned the same color as an orange from surprise. Mr. Carter remembered laughing at his daughter's reaction. He remembered her laughing along with him.

She never laughed with him anymore, and he didn't blame her.

What Ziva had said to him earlier had really struck him hard, even if he hadn't shown it. Jai loved his daughter. He felt horrible divorcing her mother, Sienna. He'd loved Sienna to, more than anyone knew. But he left for their sake; they would be safe as long he didn't go near them. He still saw Jade from time to time, mainly during the holiday breaks but that was only twice a year: at Christmas and Easter. She usually stayed in her room, sending letters to her friends. This school year would be different. Jade wouldn't be able to see him. Voldemort wouldn't hesitate to kill her if she somehow crossed paths with him. Jai wouldn't allow that to happen.

His thoughts were interrupted by someone mumbling a swear word. He turned around to find Ziva trying to sit up, her face scrunched in pain.

"How are you feeling?" Jai asked, standing up.

Ziva's eyes widened. He forgot that in within the past few hours, she hated his guts for what he was. Hell, he hated himself for it. "Uh… fine," she answered.

"I know you don't like me but at least let me give you some tea; it'll help. I'm still the dad you know from ten years ago." He gave a small smile.

"Yes, please." Ziva watched him warily but allowed him to go get the tea. Jai had always liked the girl. She'd been there for Jade when he and Sienna had split. Jade hadn't taken the divorce well. Elliot and Ziva had both come running to their best friend when she needed them. Jai owed them. He never meant to hurt his daughter. The youngest Carter daughter, Jennel, hadn't been too affected by the divorce. She'd been too young to understand.

Jai went and poured the tea into two teacups. Ziva had shuffled behind him, barely able to stand up.

"Why don't you sit down?" Jai suggested gently, pulling out a chair for her.

She gave him a weak smile. "Thank you."

"So how long have you known?" Jai queried.

"About what?"

"Me being a Death Eater."

"Since December."

"Jade tell you?"

"No, sir… Draco did. In a way…"

"Explain."

"He and I had been eating lunch together and he freaked out when he saw a Death Eater walking by the restaurant window because he didn't want us to be caught. I turned around to see which Death Eater it was but all I saw was you. Draco proceeded to explain to me that you _were_ a Death Eater. Sorry for the way I spoke to you earlier. I guess I lost my temper…"

"You have your father's temper. Out of curiosity, how many people know about your relationship with Draco?" Jai questioned.

Ziva looked sheepish when she replied, "Except for you, and now probably Greyback, Bellatrix, and Mrs. Malfoy, no one that I know of. If Bellatrix keeps her mouth shut, it'll hopefully just stay you four."

"She won't keep her mouth shut. Once the Dark Lord finds out about you, he'll use you against Draco."

"How so? I mean, Draco and I are good friends but enough that Vol-"

"Don't say his name," Jai commanded.

"Enough that You Know Who could actually use me as an incentive for Draco? That's impossible."

"You didn't see the way he looked at you when he found you being tortured."

Ziva looked down at her half-empty tea cup. "Mr. Carter… I'm really sorry about what I said to you earlier. I know you love Jade… and Jennel. My question is why are you doing this?"

"You mean being a Death Eater? I don't know… I met their mother during the middle of the first war. I fell in love with her and managed to keep our relationship secret. But a few years ago, when I divorced Sienna, it was because I knew the Dark Lord would be coming back and I didn't want to be going through the divorce process when he came back. I don't want him knowing about her or Jade or Jennel."

"I think I just kind of ruined that… I'm so sorry! I didn't know! If I had, I never would've said anything! Oh my god… I just endangered my best friend's life! What the hell is wrong with me?! What have I-"

"Ziva!" Jai interrupted the rambling blonde. "It was bound to happen. I knew I wouldn't be able to keep them a secret much longer. I'm going to have to protect them somehow now. I don't know how just yet but I will."

"Bring them here. Jade will be safe at Hogwarts, Jennel and Ms. Carter will be safe here."

"You might be on to something. The Dark Lord is too focused on… another task at the moment to care about my family thank god. It's next summer I worry about."

"I'll watch over them for you. My parents will too. We don't live that far away."

"You've already done enough Ziva. You helped Jade when she needed it, you and Elliot both. I owe you two that… if your parents need help hiding out like they did in the last war, I'll help them."

"Mr. Carter, are you… changing sides?"

Jai contemplated this for a moment. "You kids have made me think differently, so yeah, I am. Just don't tell anyone okay?"

"Your secret's safe with me."

"Thank you. Now remember next time you go out in public and you come across Death Eaters, try not to shoot your mouth off at them," he said drolly even though he was being dead serious.

"My mouth is going to get me killed…"

* * *

**Draco**

Draco walked up his front steps with a lot of trepidation. The Dark Lord had requested a meeting with _him_? Either he was being given an order or he was going to be killed.

He entered his house; voices from upstairs in the dining room reached his ears. He went up there. Draco's parents were sitting quietly at the dining room table, looking fearful. Bellatrix sat across from them, talking to Voldemort who sat at the head of the table. When the snake-like eyes met Draco's, the Dark Lord said, "Ah, Draco. Glad you are on time for your meeting. Please, sit." Draco obeyed instantly. He knew better. "Now, I'm sure you're wondering why I have called you here."

"Yes, my Lord…"

"I have a job for you. A very important one. One that not even my most experienced Death Eaters could do. You, my boy, are the only one of my followers that can get into Hogwarts. Your task is this: kill Dumbledore."

Draco's stomach dropped; he felt sick. He couldn't kill the old man. Sure, he didn't like Dumbledore all that much but to kill him? What would Ziva think? No, she couldn't find out. She would certainly stop speaking to him and he couldn't bear the thought of that. He'd tell her Voldemort had given him a task but that he was not allowed to speak of it to anyone; Ziva would understand… hopefully.

"Should you succeed, the rewards will be better than you can dream, but if you fail, the consequences will be severe," Voldemort's snaky voice warned. The Dark Lord raised his wand and showed an image of three people. "Death awaits if you fail."

"Y-yes my Lord. I shall not fail you," Draco managed to promise. What was he getting himself into?

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Please review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**New chapter time :D**

**Chapter Quote:  
**"**Age is foolish and forgetful when it underestimates youth."  
****~Albus Dumbledore**

* * *

Chapter 16

**Elliot**

Waiting at the platform for Jade and Ziva was infuriating, especially being all alone. Knowing Jade, she was probably already there and somewhere Elliot couldn't see her and freaking out about being around people. With a resigned sigh, she started walking around, trying to find someone she knew so she didn't have to stand around awkwardly.

Elliot passed a few Slytherins at whom she glared at, but they were younger so they backed away from her. Just as she walked past the middle of the train, she saw Neville. Beaming, Ellie started walking faster but stopped short when she saw Ziva standing in front of him. The two were smiling at each other; pissing Elliot off. They looked too… too…

"Ellie! Oh my god I found you thank Merlin's beard for that! I was about to have a panic attack and-" Jade rambled, her hair a violent shade of white.

Elliot interjected with, "You are having a panic attack."

"Right… well I'm better now. Have you found Ziva yet? She's almost always here before us." Jade's hair returned to its normal dark blue.

"She's talking with Neville right now."

"Oh? And you're not with them? That's odd. Where are they?"

"Over there," Ellie replied shortly, pointing at the two. Hearing the hidden anger in her voice, Jade assured, "I'm sure they're just talking. I don't think Ziva would take Neville from you. She's never liked him like that before."

"Yeah, but in case _you_ haven't noticed since you've been all googly eyes with Seamus, Neville has become quite handsome this year," Ellie retorted.

"No need to get so snappy," Jade said in annoyance. The two girls continued to watch Neville and Ziva talking. They were both laughing, only making Elliot more suspicious about what Ziva's intentions were with him. Ziva looked into her bag; Ellie realized it was the one with the Undetectable Extension Charm. She pulled out a camera, pointing it at Neville. The camera flashed. Ziva smiled before giving Neville a hug and making her way over to her friends.

"Hey guys," she greeted cheerfully.

"Hey!" Jade replied with the same enthusiasm.

"Hi," Elliot said curtly before heading to the train.

* * *

**Ziva**

Ziva scrunched her eyebrows at her red-headed friend, wondering what the hell her problem was and what Ziva had done to piss Elliot off. Instead, Ziva turned to Jade and said, "Smile!"

Jade made a funny face instead of a smile as Ziva took the picture. With a laugh, she showed her best friend the outcome of the picture. Jade hollered with victory (for what reason Ziva didn't know) before running to catch up with Elliot. Ziva followed although she stayed quiet. The trio boarded the Hogwarts Express; laughing and chattering people greeted Ziva's ears as they searched for a place to sit. She passed Ginny who had a pink fuzzball thing on her shoulder. Ziva took a picture. She had a feeling that this would be the last (semi) normal year she'd have at Hogwarts. She couldn't understand why, she just had a feeling.

They passed Seamus who gave Jade a kiss. Ziva took a picture, making the couple blush and making Jade's hair turn bright red, making the group laugh. Seamus tagged along with them in finding an available compartment to sit in. They passed the one that Harry, Ron, and Hermione were in. Ziva took a picture quickly before leading the way some more. As they were about to enter another part of the train, Malfoy nearly ran into the group.

She shouldn't have done it. Her friends would be interrogating her about it for the next hour, but Ziva took the picture anyway. Draco glanced up right as the camera flashed, looking much more vulnerable and innocent than he ever did in public.

"Ziva, what the hell are you taking a picture of Slimeball for?" Elliot demanded.

"Every memory counts," Ziva replied, smiling at Malfoy through her eyes.

"Let's keep moving. I don't want to be in his presence," she said sarcastically.

"Feeling's mutual, I assure you Toadbottom," Draco answered haughtily.

"Guys, move on. Let's go. We don't want trouble," Ziva insisted.

"Sure you don't…" Ellie mumbled. Ziva bit back a retort on that. Instead, she brushed past Draco and went to find a seat. Finally, they found one. Ziva took one side next to the window. Jade and Seamus took a bench for themselves. Elliot sat next to Ziva. She seemed reluctant to.

Ignoring her bipolar, itchy friend, Ziva closed her eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

**Jade**

Jade felt kind of bad for Ziva with the way Elliot was being towards her. Ziva had just closed her eyes and gone to sleep, as squished up against the window as she could possibly be. Ellie had pushed herself as far away from Ziva as possible. Jade tried to ease the tension by changing her hair different colors into the funkiest combinations possible. At one point she managed to get a full rainbow. One time her hair looked like an ocean wave, rippling with different blues. Seamus seemed to enjoy it, but he had told her that he enjoyed being with her period which had made her feel all warm and happy on the inside.

Ten minutes into the train ride, Neville joined them, sitting in between Elliot and Ziva. He engaged Elliot in conversation within a few minutes. Jade wondered if her friend realized that Longbottom only had eyes for her, no one else. Jade figured that Neville was like a big brother to Ziva. For some reason, those two had always gotten along.

"Anything from the trolley dears?" the old lady asked from outside the hallway. Seamus pulled out five galleons and bought a treat for all of them, even though Ziva was still asleep. Her eyelids were moving a lot; she must've been dreaming.

"Should we wake her?" Seamus whispered in his sexy Irish accent.

"Nah, let her sleep," Elliot said, chewing on a Bertie Bott's bean. She gagged before swallowing. Must've been a bad flavor…

"Ellie, honestly, I'm sure it was nothing; get over it," Jade told her.

"What happened?" Neville queried, his eyes flitting between the two girls.

"Oh, Ellie saw Ziva talking to the guy she likes earlier and thought she was flirting with him. _I _think that Ziva was just being friendly. You know how she is. She can get along with practically anyone."

"Who do you like?" he prodded.

"Not telling," Ellie mumbled. "Thanks for explaining all that Jade. I really appreciate it."

"She mad at you too, now?" Ziva's groggy voice asked with a hint of amusement.

"Thinks she's on-" Jade began.

"It'd explain a lot. Maybe we should get her ch-"

"I'm fine you two. Drop it," Elliot ordered. Jade and Ziva rolled their eyes.

A knocking at the door interrupted the not so interesting conversation. A girl, most likely a first or second year, stood in the doorway, looking petrified to be talking to upper classmen.

"Can we help you?" Ziva asked kindly.

"I-I have letters for Ziva Herondale, Neville Longbottom, a-and Jade Carter," the girl stammered, handing the three letters over quickly. Neville took them and handed them out to their respective person. Opening the letter, it said:

_Jade,_

_I would be delighted if you would join me for a bite of lunch in compartment C._

_Sincerely,_

_Professor H.E.F. Slughorn_

"Who is Professor Slughorn?" Neville inquired, scrunching his eyebrows.

"Must be new this year. Probably for Defense Against the Dark Arts. Should we go?" Jade asked.

"I guess it'd be rude not to… Yeah, let's go," Ziva said, standing up. She waved goodbye to Elliot and verbally said bye to Seamus before exiting the compartment. They had to pass through the Slytherin compartment to get to Slughorn's. Jade made a face at Malfoy and Pansy since he had his head in her lap.

"What are you looking at you filthy half-blood?" Pansy demanded.

"Oh, just going to a special meeting to which you're not invited to," Jade replied.

"And what are you looking at Herondale?" Malfoy sat up at the mention of the name. He made eye contact with Jade, then Neville, then Ziva; that's where his gaze stayed. Whether it was because she was Pureblood or for some other reason, it made Jade curious. What was Malfoy's interest in Ziva?

"I see your relationship with him has improved compared to fourth year," Ziva remarked, raising an eyebrow.

"How do you know about that?!" Pansy squeaked.

"It wasn't that hard to tell, Miss Priss. Now if you'll excuse us, we have a more interesting place to be." Ziva gave Jade a light shove to get her going. Jade didn't need any more encouragement. If the Slytherins decided to gang up on them, no matter how good the three Gryffindors were at spell-casting, they would be beaten; although Jade would've loved to hex Malfoy for the hell of it.

* * *

When the lunch was over, the train was nearly at Hogwarts.

"So much for lunch. That took almost… what? Three, four hours?" Jade grumbled.

"I know. It was crazy. Anyone else want to sock Blaise in the face?" Ziva grumbled. Jade raised her hand.

When the three reached their compartment, Seamus was asleep on the seat he and Jade had previously occupied a few hours earlier. Elliot was staring out the window. The red-headed girl turned to look at them, gave them a small, somewhat friendly smile before looking back out. Both of them had already changed into their school robes. Jade decided she should change before the train arrived.

* * *

**Ziva**

Elliot was really starting piss Ziva off now with the way she was acting towards her. What the hell had Ziva done? She started to think whatever she had possibly done had been unconsciously done. Whatever it was, she would find out later. She wasn't in the mood for drama with her first day back at Hogwarts.

The train screeched to a halt at the platform. Ziva waited patiently for the crowd to get off the train before attempting it herself. Jade and Seamus had maneuvered their way off the train well before-hand. Neville and Elliot had finagled their way into the crowd, leaving Ziva alone. She didn't necessarily mind at the moment, not with her ginger friend's current attitude.

Finally, the mass of students thinned out somewhat for her to get into the corridor and off the train. Hagrid was there waiting for first years. Ziva ran up to hug him. She loved the game keeper. Considering his size, most people would believe him to be some mean monster but in reality, Hagrid wouldn't hurt a fly.

"Nice ta see ya, Ziva!" Hagrid exclaimed. "How've ya been?"

"Better now that I'm back at Hogwarts. Everything okay here?"

"Eh, it's okay I guess. Oh, before I forget, Professor Snape's lookin' for ya."

"That's doesn't sound good. All right, thank you Hagrid. I'll see you tomorrow!" Ziva jogged off. She searched for the sight of the tall, greasy-haired professor. She found him watching the last few stragglers got off the train.

"Hagrid said you were looking for me Professor?" Ziva said politely, standing with her hands behind her back.

"Yes," he replied in his slow, calculating voice. "Professor Dumbledore wishes to see you after the feast along with Professor McGonagall."

"Should I wait at the entrance to his door then?"

"Yes."

"All right then. Thank you, professor." Ziva was about to walk off when he told her, "Stop. Miss Herondale, due to new security measures and current dangerous situations, I shall ask you to stay here until someone else comes off the train to walk with you up to the castle."

"Yes, professor." She waited dutifully by his side, trying to come up with some sort of conversation in her head. Unlike most Gryffindors, Snape seemed not to mind Ziva. He despised Jade, mainly because she usually blew something up in potions.

"Ah, Mister Malfoy. I'm glad you're finally here. You will walk with Miss Herondale up to the castle. Due to the tardiness of you both, you have missed the carriages. Now get going."

The two students walked away from Professor Snape, trying not to be too close or too far from each other. Once out of hearing distance, Draco asked, "How've you been?"

"I'm well. You?"

"Okay, I guess. Have you stayed out of trouble?" His mouth twitched upwards into the smallest of smiles, knowing her answer.

"Barely," she chuckled. "You know how I am. I always manage to get myself in bad situations."

"Just don't get yourself killed."

"The only way that'll happen is if you kill me, remember?"

"Then you won't be dying," Draco promised. "Why were you waiting with Professor Snape?"

"Told me Dumbledore and McGonagall needed to speak with me after the feast. I don't know what about which kind of worries me." She bit her lip, involuntarily letting her brain start going off in every direction possible, thinking of what on earth the two professors wanted to see her for.

"Ziva!" Draco whispered loudly. She shook her head, clearing her discursive thoughts. She also realized that after one more corner, the castle would be in view.

"Hmm?"

"You okay?"

"Yeah, just letting my thoughts run away. Do you want to meet up tomorrow night? Astronomy tower?"

"That sounds more than great," Draco chuckled. "I'll see you tomorrow night."

He gave her a hug just before they rounded the corner to the castle. In case anyone was there, the two didn't want that person seeing them getting all friendly with each other. They separated. Draco let Ziva go ahead of him. She entered the castle, embracing the familiarity of its warm atmosphere. She set her stuff down with all the other suitcases before entering the Great Hall. The Sorting Hat was just about to begin its song.

"What did Snape want?" Jade asked when Ziva sat down.

"Something about Dumbledore and McGonagall needing to see me," she replied. Leaving it at that, the group fell silent and waited for the Sorting.

* * *

Once the entire feast was done, and once Ziva had eaten to her heart's desire (which was a lot), she headed to Dumbledore's office and waited patiently for him and McGonagall to come. It didn't take long.

"Please, Miss Herondale, follow me," Dumbledore said kindly, leading her up to his office. McGonagall followed behind her. Ziva gulped, having the strongest feeling she was in trouble. Had they figured out she and Draco had been seeing each other secretly? No, they wouldn't be punishing her now. They would've done it last year.

"Miss Herondale, I heard you had quite the summer," Dumbledore remarked.

"What did you hear… sir?" Ziva asked hesitantly.

"You were on the bridge that collapsed, you were tortured by Bellatrix Lestrange with the Cruciatus Curse. The question is: how did you get yourself into those situations?"

"And out of them!" McGonagall added in a shrill tone. "Good grief, Bellatrix Lestrange!"

"I was walking on the bridge at the time of the collapse. A gentleman dove in and saved me. As in the case of Bellatrix, I tried to get away from her and Greyback but they chased me and cornered me. I, uh… I might've shot my mouth off at them… One of the Death Eaters prevented her from torturing me further." Ziva avoided mentioning anything about Draco or Mr. Carter. She didn't want them to know they were involved.

"I see, Miss Herondale." Dumbledore gazed at her from the top of his half-moon glasses. He knew she was hiding something, but he did not pry which Ziva was grateful for.

"Sir? Did you just wish to ask me about my summer?"

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay after it all happened. Something like that cannot be easy to endure. If you need to talk about anything, no matter how bad it may seem to you, know you can talk to me or McGonagall."

"Thank you, professor."

"Now, off to bed. You have a big first day tomorrow. Goodnight Miss Herondale."

Ziva said goodnight and high-tailed it out of there. Jade and Elliot would already be asleep and with her luck, they'd remember to ask about the meeting in the morning. She'd have to come up with some sort of lie. They couldn't know she'd been on the bridge nor could they know she'd been tortured.

But there was one thing Ziva knew for sure that calmed her down somewhat. Her secret about her and Draco's relationship was still a secret.

* * *

**Hope SACarter and Ginger enjoyed the chapter since they had their characters play a part in this :) Please review! Please please please!**


End file.
